Trying to resist your heart
by Chelseabaabyox3
Summary: Hermione uses a spell to go back in time. However her spell goes wrong and she ends up back in 1947 where she meets Tom Riddle when he's still in school. As he pursues her will she give into his attentions or continue to resist her heart? HGTR
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you might recognize from the books. That credit belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. _

_Summary: Hermione uses a spell to go back in time to stop the Death Eaters from finding her. However her spell goes wrong and she ends up back in 1947 where she meets Tom Riddle when he's still in school. Will she give in to her new feelings for him, or will she continue to resist her heart?_

_A/N: This relationship will be slow. Hermione will not fall for Riddle in a few chapters since I find that highly unbelievable from what he's done in her time. So please be patient with me. I might have Tom pursue her for awhile and her to be indifferent to him. I know I'm mean._

Hermione stared hopelessly into space as the thoughts about the current war against Lord Voldemort were flashing through her mind. She couldn't believe they were losing. She thought that Harry would have been able to kill Voldemort, but so far her faith hadn't been on target. Harry was currently hiding in a safe house from him because his attempts had been unsuccessful. He nearly died the last time actually. Voldemort has gotten so much power now it was looking nearly impossible to beat him. He had taken over the Ministry of Magic, and also recently Hogwarts. The only thing that Hermione couldn't believe was that her and her friends were still alive and well. And for that she was grateful, but it appears it's only a matter of time.

She sighed heavily. It seemed that all hope is lost. She got up to head to bed but then stopped as she heard something outside. She looked out the window and saw Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and several other Death Eaters surrounding her house. There was no doubt in her mind they were here to capture and torture her for information, probably about the whereabouts of Harry. She froze with fear, and without thinking, she grabbed her wand from the top of the desk and raised it up.

"Reversa timerase," she chanted.

Suddenly, she found herself pulled through a vortex and into a pull of darkness. Down, down, down she fell. Her breath caught painfully in her chest, and she struggled to breathe. It seemed the dark abyss was trying to suffocate her. Her body was falling rapidly through the endless black pit. She felt extremely cold even though she was wearing several layers of clothing. It seemed her very blood was beginning to freeze, and her lungs were constricting tightly in her chest as the lack of oxygen was growing long and longer. Her life seemed to be trying to escape her. The dark was all she could see, and she felt she was going insane. And then, as she felt herself starting to drift into unconsciousness, she left the black hole and fell onto a hard wooden floor. Her head was pounding painfully, and her body ached from the painful impact. She managed to tilt her head up slightly and glance around. She was in a room that was fairly empty except for a small bookcase and a small round table. She picked herself off the ground slowly.

'Oh merlin! What have I done?' She thought desperately, scared at what has happened. Her spell definitely did not go right. She knew her time reversal spell wasn't perfect, but she figured it might have been useful in a desperate situation, like the one she was in a few minutes ago. Also, she probably would also have been arrested if there had been a reliable Ministry anymore because manipulating time was restricted, and the way she wanted to do it was forbidden. She guessed the reason for this was probably because trying to prevent a certain event from happening by going back in time could have serious consequences since you were trying to change the time line. So, she couldn't find a single spell to do it and had to invent her own, a process which took a lot of time and concentration. She hadn't been able to practice it often either. This was actually her first attempt. She knew what could happen because, after all, she had a time turner back in third year at Hogwarts, but at the time, she figured it could be very useful. She didn't really think about the consequences of her spell which was so unlike her. She smiled a little despite herself and surveyed the room again, the smile slowly fading.

'Was this a consequence from her spell, being lost and alone in an unknown room? The spell was supposed to make her go back just far enough to stop an event, specifically, eluding the Death Eaters which were outside her door. She looked around the room hoping for a clue as to where she was. She went over to the bookshelf, and, having nothing better to do, picked up a random book and opened it. It was a new copy for Defense against the Dark Arts. 'But, why was that..?' No, she couldn't be at Hogwarts, could she? She slowly moved towards the only door ad opened it a crack to peer out. She looked out and saw a corridor where a few students walked briskly past her with books in their hands.

"I'm at Hogwarts!" She exclaimed softly. Did she get transported here accidentally from her spell? But now it was probably a school for the Dark Arts if Voldemort didn't destroy it. She noticed however, the student's robes looked a little different than normal. They were longer, and the girls had buckles around their waists, making the robes more form fitting. She closed the door quietly behind her and watched it disappear before her eyes.

"So I was in the Room of Requirement."

She watched until the crowd of students was out of sight and then, she crossed briefly through the corridor, walking straight ahead.

'What was going on?' Alarm and shock was coursing through her body as she was coming to terms with her predicament. She looked down at her hands as she walked, watching them beginning to tremble. If she was at Hogwarts, what if a Death Eater spotted her? 'Oh God this is not good!'

In her frantic state of mind, she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings, and she found herself colliding with someone. Upon the collision, she lost her balance and started to careen backwards. However, before her head contacted with the floor, she felt two hands grab her arms, pulling her up. She looked into the face of a younger Albus Dumbledore. His face had a lot less wrinkles, and his hair wasn't the snowy white she was used to but an auburn color. She gasped in shock.

"What, I, how did you?" She stammered out as she tried asking several different questions.

"Who are you young lady? I'm afraid I don't recognize you."

"You don't know... who... I am?" She stuttered slowly.

The younger Dumbledore looked at her puzzled.

"Sir, what are you doing at Hogwarts?"

"Excuse me? I'm the Transfiguration teacher here. May I ask who you are?" He inquired politely.

She stopped at that. What did he mean he was he Transfiguration teacher? What was going on?

"Umm, wait, what's the date, sir?" she asked anxiously awaiting the answer.

"September 1st young lady."

"And uh... what year exactly?" Hermione questioned.

"1947. And may I inquire again as to what your name might be?" He asked patiently.

Hermione's thoughts whirled. This was either a really cruel joke or a really big problem. And looking at Dumbledore's puzzled expression she guessed the latter.

"Is everything all right, Miss?"

Her thoughts went back to the older wizard in front of her.

"Um, sir, can we go somewhere to talk privately?"

"Of course young lady, please let me escort you to my office."

Hermione timidly followed Professor Dumbledore through the corridors and walked after him into a room which in her time had actually been Professor McGonagall's. She looked around and noticed all the strange objects basically screamed 'Dumbledore.' She smiled despite herself and relaxed a little as he smiled kindly at her.

"Okay, well, you see, Professor, um, I'm not from this time. My name is Hermione Granger. I'm actually from the year 1997. I wasn't trying to get here either. A spell I cast went wrong, and I ended up being sucked in a black hole, and then I fell into the Room of Requirement. It was only supposed to put me back through time maybe 10 minutes, so I could get away from these enemies I have, but unfortunately that isn't the case I guess. I don't know why I ended up here of all places, but I guess that's what I get for inventing my own spell," She grumbled out the last part, mostly to herself.

"Well Miss Granger that is a surprise. May I ask why you invented such a spell in the first place?"

"Well, all I can say is there's a war going on in my time, so I thought it could come in handy if the situation called for it, so that my friends and I might have a fighting chance."

"I see. Well seeing as this wasn't your intention to end up in this time period, I will have to come up with a way to get you back to your time. I will have to inform Headmaster Dippet of your situation, and you will have to stay here at Hogwarts for the time being. How old are you?"

"I am eighteen sir. I never completed my seventh year at Hogwarts because of the war."

"Of course Miss Granger, I don't suppose you would have your school records of your grades and such."

"Um, I'm afraid not, sir."

"I thought not. Would you kindly allow me to remove those said memories from your mind so I may know what classes to put you in?"

"Yea, but..." She trailed off as he picked up his wand and walked back over to her. He muttered a spell she couldn't make out and put his wand to her head. A silvery wisp trailed into his wand tip as she watched transfixed. He walked over to a basin she recognized as something he had in his office in her time to store memories. He emptied the contents of his wand. Overcome with curiosity, she peered in and saw flashes of her life before her. Her O.W.L. grades and all her marks on exams appeared in the pensieve.

"I see you're an excellent student, top in your class. Well, I'll make out a schedule for you, and you'll get it tomorrow when course schedules are handed out. I'm sorry to say that you would have been Head Girl, but, unfortunately, in our time the position is already filled by Mystia Brown. But, due to all you have to go through, I hope that won't be a major burden."

"Oh, no Professor, I don't mind at all. I'm just happy I actually might be able to complete my seventh year at Hogwarts after all. Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore." she said to him.

"Of course, Miss Granger. I also, strongly advise you not to tell anyone of where you actually come from besides me. Even close friends you might meet here. It could have horrible consequences to the future." He told her sternly.

"Yes sir, I'm aware of that. I promise I won't"

"Good, well now, all that's left to do is get you sorted into your house. May you be so kind as to accompany me to the Great Hall?"

She nodded and tailed behind him nervously. He led her through the corridors and to the big oak doors that entered the Great Hall. Hermione sucked in her breath.

'It was like being in first year all over again,' she thought nervously.

The doors opened, and she walked a little closer to Dumbledore as she suddenly felt all the students' eyes on her. She looked down at herself and realized she was dressed in jeans and a shirt not robes, and she must look ridiculous. She gasped in mortification at this, since she never asked Professor Dumbledore for school robes for that time. It seemed it was forever as she passed the tables, until finally, she made it to the teacher's head table. She looked at Professor Dumbledore, and he turned swiftly to face the student body.

"Your attention please. We have a new student with us this year at Hogwarts. Her name is Hermione Granger, and will be joining us for her final year before she comes of age. Please make her feel welcomed."

There was some mild applause as Hermione's eyes surveyed the room cautiously. She seriously felt like she was eleven again, minus the bushy hair and large front teeth. She fidgeted with her hands again nervously. A teacher she didn't recognize came forward, and motioned for her to sit on the stool to be sorted. The teacher was looking at her with mild interest. She had dirty blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun; she reminded her a lot of Professor McGonagall, just by her appearance. She took the sorting hat and placed it gently on Hermione. Hermione watched as it suddenly became dark, and she could no longer see everyone's eyes on her. Then a small voice started talking to her in her head.

"Ah Miss Granger. You aren't from this time I see. You seem very difficult to place. You have a lot of the characteristics of all the different houses. You have plenty of bravery, definitely intelligence, and loyalty. But mostly you have a lot of determination and cunning; you loved to be admired, and are very ambitious. And those traits will help you a lot in the path heading your way."

'What path?' Hermione asked.

But she didn't get an answer as the house burst Slytherin for everyone to hear. Her face fell. How did she end up in Slytherin? She thought Gryffindor, or maybe Ravenclaw, but Slytherin? She shook her head in disgust. Any house would have been better than that! She slowly made her way over to the Slytherin table, the one table she hoped never to go to. When she got there, a sleek blonde boy, who looked a lot like Draco Malfoy, stood up.

"Magusto Malfoy, pleased to make your acquaintance," he drawled out silkily.

"Pleasure I'm sure." She replied holding out her hand.

To her disgust he took her hand and planted a sloppy kiss on it. She drew back her hand quickly rolling her eyes. She saw his eyes rake over her figure obviously liking what he saw.

"My you're a gorgeous one aren't you?"

Hermione snorted. She knew she wasn't that pretty so she didn't take his comment seriously.

She then noticed he was still staring at her, so she smiled weakly at him, and then walked further along the table, taking an available seat. She then poured some chicken and potatoes on her plate and began eating. A little while later after she cleared her plate, she looked up to see dark eyes watching her. She studied him and noticed he was very handsome, and had wavy brown hair. She also noticed a Head Boy badge pinned to his robes. His stare was beginning to unnerve her so she decided to say something.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger." She said introducing herself.

He continued to stare at her silently, and her apprehension turned to annoyance.

"What?" She snapped at him.

He then started smirking as his eyes looked over her. She rolled her eyes at him, especially since he didn't even answer her. How arrogant was this guy?

"Why aren't you wearing robes Miss Granger? Why are you wearing those weird clothes?" He asked somewhat rudely. His eye contact never broke from her; she didn't even think he blinked.

"I didn't have time to change into them since my arrival here, and my clothes aren't that weird. They're in style where I come from." She retorted harshly.

"Where exactly do you come from?"

"I was home schooled for awhile, and then I went to Durmstrang last year, but didn't like it so I transferred to Hogwarts."

Hermione was surprise at how quickly she could come up with a story. She also noticed how he continued to study her strangely, why did she feel like she's seen him before?

"I'm Tom Riddle, Miss Granger. I'm Head Boy here at Hogwarts this year."

Hermione's mouth fell open slightly before she collected herself.

'Oh, that's where.' She thought bitterly.

_Yea I know, I left you hanging there. If you want to see what happens next please review! I don't care if its criticism or praise, and I do respond._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's notes: I decided to finally continue this story after two years. Yeah I know that's a long time and I honestly have no excuses, other than being busy with school and a severe writer's block. But if I get reviews and I know people like this story you can expect regular updates from now on, I promise! I've also changed the rating to M. Anyways thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter so long ago, and now to not keep you waiting longer, on with the next chapter!_

Hermione couldn't believe it, although, she probably should have realized it. After all he WOULD be in Hogwarts still, since this was fifty years in the past from her time. She was feeling the beginnings of a panic attack from being across from the future dark lord; who was responsible for so much death and suffering. She gave herself a mental shake. 'Get a hold of yourself! You don't want to act suspicious and cause him to be more curious about you.' She slowly breathed and calmed herself down enough to reply to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Riddle." She replied back to him after her brief mental panic. Pleasure? More like nightmare, unless she proceeded to kill his disgusting self right now, then it would be a pleasure. Better not let sadistic thoughts show through though to Voldemort junior here.

"You say you went to Durmstrang for a year? Why didn't you like it if you would be so kind as to enlighten me?" Riddle asked calculatingly.

"They put more of an emphasis on pureblood which I'm not and I wasn't treated as well as I would have liked by the teachers and students. I finally had enough and decided to transfer to Hogwarts." Hermione lied.

"You're not a pureblood? Than how are you in Slytherin when it's a house that values purebloods?"

'Shit!' She thought. She probably shouldn't have told him she wasn't a pureblood considering his certain psychotic beliefs. Hopefully she didn't give away that she was muggleborn though; instead of just not being pureblood. If he knew that who knows what he would do to her, especially considering she would be soiling his house in his opinion with her 'dirty' blood. And she didn't know why she's a Slytherin; the sorting hat didn't explain it to her. It was as much a surprise to her if not more than him. Maybe the hat thought that the house was the best place for her on this _path_ it apparently thought she'd be on, whatever that was. Maybe it had something to do with Voldemort here; hmm… Speaking of him she should probably answer his question.

"I have no idea. Obviously I was not aware of the house's prejudices to people of lesser blood, but the hat said I possessed traits of this house and put me here. I'm sorry I inconvenienced you by something else's decision!" She explained rather snippy. This future Voldemort was getting on her nerves with his arrogance. She thought he was supposed to play the part of the charming orphan in school; according to Harry. Maybe he just puts on that act with the teachers and no one else speaks up.

"No need to get on the defensive, I was merely inquiring. I hope you like it here at Hogwarts and if you need any help or advice I will be most happy to help you. Hogwarts curriculum is rather challenging, especially compared with lower schools like Durmstrang." He stated, a smirk forming on his handsome face as he waited for her to take in his words.

Hermione couldn't believe it. He started off the ever so helpful polite head boy role, and then insulted her intelligence by saying she couldn't keep up with the classes. Oh she would so prove mister future dark lord wrong on that account. She was top of her year in the future and she was confident that wouldn't change in the past. Future Voldemort or not, he may be good at dark arts and curses, but he was probably nowhere near as good as his future self. Hermione was trained well from war and she felt she might be on par with him in the past since he was still in school yet. Besides, on sheer intelligence and performances in classroom she definitely surpassed him. He may be the top now, but not for long.

"I'm fairly certain I can keep up with any type of coursework. I was top in my year at Durmstrang, so I shouldn't have a problem keeping up. But if I do for some reason, I'll be sure to seek out your absolutely charming presence; you'd be the first person I would go to. I'm _sure _you're just brilliant." She made sure the last part dripped sarcasm, and sure enough it wasn't lost on him. His face showed no changes from his emotionless mask but his eyes tightened a little in response to her words. It appears he didn't like being made fun of. HA! She might not be able to do much to him in the future, but she enjoyed taking this younger self down a peg or too. If he tried to confront her about it alone she was confident she could at least handle him long enough to escape or get help. Hermione then proceeded to get up without hearing his reply and walked out of the great hall. As she made her way through the doors, past all the stares from the students, she realized that she had no idea where the Slytherin common rooms were at all. After all, she was unable to go with Harry and Ron second year to interrogate Malfoy; when being transformed into a cat. Instead of feeling mortification at that memory though she felt amusement. Things that were considered horrifying like: being ridiculed for her hair and bookwormishness, and getting a bad score on an exam, all weren't as important to her. She was no longer _as _bookwormish as she had been when she was eleven, and her hair was in soft, loose curls down her back instead of a bushy jungle of frizz. Her grades and studies were still very important to her, but she had a realistic perspective on what was truly a tragic thing. Having lost so many people she loved, including Ron, definitely gave her a reality check. Ron, the mere mention of his name caused tears to form in her eyes and threaten to spill down her cheeks. She loved him, and she watched him being killed right in front of her eyes at the last battle by Bellatrix. That maniacal psychotic bitch! Hermione forced her rage down and preceded in the general direction she believed was the Slytherin common room, and wait for someone from Slytherin to help her. After all, even if she did manage to find it, she had no idea what the password is to get into it.

'Ugh stupid me storming out of there like that before knowing where my room is or the password. Why did I have to be so impulsive?' She thought angrily to herself. All because of stupid Voldemort getting her all riled up. She should be able to deal with his behavior, since it isn't shocking how he acted considering what he will become. Another question plagued her though. Why **had** the sorting hat placed her in Slytherin? What exactly was her path? Could it be to throw down Voldemort before he gets too powerful, too invested in the dark arts? But could she change the future that drastically? After all, something like that could have unforeseeable consequences. She had to give it more thought when she got to her dormitory. She should maybe go back to the Great Hall, and see if she can find a Slytherin before the feast's over. Standing here waiting for someone, especially if this wasn't the way to the Slytherin common rooms is pointless. She started to head back when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She felt herself being pulled back into a dark, empty classroom. The grip on her shoulder was strong and the hand large and masculine; which means the presence behind her is a male. She slowly turned around to face the last person she wanted to see alone in an empty classroom, Tom Riddle.

"What are you doing roaming the corridors during the feast?" He asked loaming down over her from his impressive height.

"I was trying to find the common room and then realized I don't know the password anyway so I was going to go back and ask someone if you must know. Why are you following me, and then violently pulling me into unused classrooms Riddle?" She answered him curtly. She wasn't very comfortable with him standing over her like that trying to intimidate her. Her being only 5'4" and compared to his 6'2" figure he dwarfed her in comparison.

He didn't answer her. Instead he stared down at her from his superior height analyzing her face in the little light that was available. He didn't have his wand out yet so she supposed she shouldn't start attacking and throwing hexes; but him keeping her in an empty classroom away from everyone not saying why, was making her more nervous.

"Hmm. Well you could have asked me for the password, seeing as I'm head boy, before you left abruptly."

"I didn't find your presence very tolerable at the time. Now can you kindly either take me to the dormitories or let me leave." She asked hoping he would simply let her leave so she wouldn't have to be in his presence any longer. She waited a few minutes for his reply before he finally spoke.

"Of course how rude of me not helping the new student find her way. Please follow me." He said condescendingly. A smirk was adorning his features once again as he took in her annoyed expression before his blank mask was back in place. He stepped out the door of the classroom and waited for her to follow, before striding down the corridors till they were in front of the secret entrance to the common room.

"Purebloods."

The door open and they both walked into the room, Hermione scowling at the distasteful password. There was no one in the common room yet as they were all still in the Great Hall, so once again, she and Riddle were alone together in a confined space. She nervously shuffled her feet back and forth determined to try and not show her contempt and hatred for the head boy currently in her presence.

"Your dormitories are up the stairs on the right Miss Granger." He told her before exiting the common room. Hermione stared after him lost in her thoughts. She finally snapped herself out of her musing and headed for her dorm. She wondered what type of roommates she would have. Would they be nasty and mean like the stereotype of a typical Slytherin? She hoped not, she really didn't want to deal with people not liking her that would be sharing a room with her. She already was stuck in the past and had the future dark lord to worry about, without having to stress over nasty Slytherin girls sharing the same space as her. She found her bed and quickly stripped down to her night clothes before climbing in, the stress of the day making her body exhausted. She thought about the future and what was happening. Was Harry still alive, did anyone else get killed by Voldemort or his followers? Is she the only hope left for the future or was it doomed to darkness? She then made up her mind as she thought about all the pain and evil she would have to go back to when she finally got out of the past. If there was something she could do that could possibly change the horrible future she would do it. The consequences of it couldn't be any worse, almost everyone was already dead anyway, except Harry. And who knows how much longer he's going to last? And if she was erased from existence for attempting this than so be it, her future was lost anyway unless she changed it. Her parents, her love, were dead and she was the only one who could change that. She was in the past with the man who would be responsible for all that pain, all those lives, unless she stopped him. She needed to kill him now before he could do any harm. She had to come up with a plan based on everything she knew about him.

She couldn't simply avada him, considering she didn't think she'd be able to perform the curse, and because she knows he's created at least one horcrux at this time. He already killed his father, grandfather, uncle, and Myrtle by now. He at least has the ring from his grandfather, which he probably made into a horcrux, and maybe the diary. So he had a possibility of 1-2 horcuxes that she knew of as she speaked. She didn't think he made the cup or locket horcruxes yet, because according to Dumbledore he didn't obtain the items until after he was out of school. She didn't know if he had the snake yet, and she wasn't sure what the other object was and if he already obtained it. So maybe, four all together if he already made them. She first needed to find out for sure how many there were and there locations. She would have to destroy them before she even attempted at killing Riddle. She would have to come up with that plan once she destroyed all his horcruxes. She also needed to find out his strengths and weaknesses. She needed to know exactly how powerful he was at present, because if it turns out he's more powerful than her, she couldn't just go head to head with him in combat. She continued debating this when sleep finally overtook her.

The next day Hermione awoke to chatter in the dormitory. She hazily rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed to take in her surroundings. Four girls were shuffling around the room getting dressed, doing their hair, and putting on makeup. One girl was tall with honey blonde hair and grey eyes. Her expression seemed pleasant enough so Hermione felt slightly hopeful. The girl then turned and looked at Hermione and she walked over to Hermione's bed until she was directly in front of her.

"Hi, my name's Maya Horvith. You must be Hermione, the transfer student?" She greeted Hermione, a friendly smile on her face.

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you Maya." Hermione answered a bright smile on her face, relief in her features.

"That's Shelby with the curly red hair, that one preening herself is Alice, and the one putting on her shoes is Heather." Maya stated introducing Hermione to all the other girls.

Shelby seemed the shyest of all of them. She said hello to her and then stared at the ground, a slight blush adorning her cheeks. She had a bunch of freckles splattered on her nose and cheeks, and was at least three inches shorter than Hermione, with a very petite frame. When she turned away from Hermione to put up her vibrant, red hair Hermione felt a sudden rush of affection for the girl. She reminded Hermione of herself when she was younger, shy and awkward. She felt her and the girl would get along well despite her shyness.

"I'm Alice Greenfield. I noticed you talking to Tom Riddle yesterday, are you interested in him?" She said a little snottily. She was eyeing Hermione critically as she waited for her to answer.

"Absolutely not, I have no interest in Mr. Riddle; he seems rude and arrogant." Hermione stated, trying to keep all the disgust she was feeling towards the accusation out of her voice.

Alice's face still remained skeptical but she didn't press the issue. She then greeted Hermione, even going so far as to tell her she was so jealous of her hair. Hermione studied Alice and found her to be very beautiful; she had dark, shiny hair and perfect features. Hermione felt a little self conscious in her presence, knowing she could never be as beautiful and perfect looking as her. It took 3 years for Hermione's hair to tame enough so she found her appearance somewhat more acceptable than when she was younger.

"Even if you're not interested in Riddle he definitely seemed like he was interested in you. I've never seen him talk so much to someone, besides a teacher, without being forced to." The last girl Heather stated. She had light brown wavy hair chopped at her shoulders and soft, pixie like features. Hermione was shocked at first at what the girl just told her. Riddle was in no way interested in her the way she thought, all he was doing was harassing her and belittling her, like the evil little git he was.

"He is not interested in me, trust me. He was nothing but rude to me every time he opened his mouth."

"That's more than he usually is to everyone else. He usually ignores everyone, or is indifferent to them. I'd say you definitely caught his attention."

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. The only attention she had from him was suspicion at everything she did, like she was the one not to be trusted instead of him; hypocrite. Hermione than started putting on the 40s style uniform, which wasn't very comfortable, in comparison with the future uniform. It was much too tight around the waist where the buckle fitted her, and she silently did a spell that made it feel loser without looking it. Maya looked at her in awe, surprised at her action.

"You can do nonverbal magic?" She asked admiration in her voice.

"I've been able to for a year now. I can do almost all spells nonverbal now."

"That's incredible. Most of us can barely even do it with simple spells, and even then we have to try a few times." Heather exclaimed.

"Oh well I'm sure it's not that big of a deal." Hermione said modestly. She was silently wondering if that meant Riddle couldn't perform nonverbal well either. She prayed feverishly he couldn't, which would give her an advantage over him.

"It definitely is Hermione. The only one that can do nonverbal well is Riddle. Actually he doesn't even say spells verbally any more, you're in the same league with him." Alice stated, looking at Hermione in the mirror while applying makeup.

Hermione sighed inwardly at that. She should have figured he wasn't in the same league as the others, but she didn't expect him to be as good as her. This could prove more challenging when the time came for her to try and kill him. She brushed her hair into shiny curls and put on a little mascara and lip gloss. She didn't spend a large amount of time on her appearance like other girls, even now at 16; she just didn't see the point. No amount of makeup will change your appearance that drastically, so if you're already beautiful you don't need it, and if you're not it won't make you so. She was about to exit the dormitory when Maya called out.

"You're leaving without us?"She asked causing Hermione to halt in her walk.

"Oh well I thought I would just go to breakfast and meet you guys there." Hermione was puzzled as to why Maya would be bothered since she didn't know her well yet.

"No, one thing you should know about this house is we stick together. You may be new but a Gryffindor will still try and hex you in the hall if you're on your own. We ALWAYS travel in pairs or groups everywhere. If you're in this house we look out for each other simple as that." Maya explained crossing her arms and daring Hermione to question it.

"Ok I guess I'll wait then for you guys, thank you." Hermione answered.

Maya nodded and continued to finish getting ready. Hermione was a little surprised at the loyalty and closeness the Slytherins had to one another. She didn't think they looked out for anyone but themselves, but apparently she was wrong. She was a little pleased by that and it looked as if in certain ways they were more loyal than Gryffindors. They all entered the hall ten minutes later and took seats at the end of the table. When Hermione began eating she felt eyes watching her, and looked up to find Riddle a few seats down staring at her shamelessly. He didn't look away when she caught him, but continued to watch her critically for whatever reason. She glared at him and returned to her food, determined to ignore his staring. The schedules were then handed out and she looked hers over. She had newts' charms, transfiguration, potions, defense against the dark arts, ancient runes, and herbology. Today she had transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, and potions. Maya and Heather then looked at her schedule, and both once again had looks of awe on their faces.

"You have that many newt classes? You must have had a lot of O.W.L.s to get into all those classes." Heather praised.

"Only eleven, it's not that big of a deal." Hermione stated embarrassedly, a blush staining her cheeks. She's definitely going to be known as the bookworm in this time as well.

"Eleven! That's almost as good as Tom. He had twelve which is basically as many as you can get, but you obviously did so well. No one in our grade besides him got as many as you." Maya said a smile on her features.

"Riddle got twelve? Well that's really good." Hermione said quietly. How did Riddle get twelve O.W.L.s? How did he get so many! No one in her grade exceeded her in the future, how did he? That means he's on par with her intellectually as well as magically. This was looking more difficult by the second.

"Yea he did. All outstandings in every subject I heard. But he's kind of insane when it comes to his grades; he's always been that way. He's always in the library studying or reading, and answering every question in classes correctly. He's like the poster boy for the model student. I wouldn't take it too hard you're not on his level." Heather explained.

Hermione did take it hard. They described Riddle as being exactly like her when it came to school. Except according to his O.W.L.s he actually maybe he even surpassed her, which was not acceptable. Her resentment for him grew even more at this new information. She would show him who the better student was.

The whole conversation was listened to by Riddle who was contemplating it quietly. So it seemed that Miss Granger was rather intelligent, getting only one O.W.L. less than himself. She also was in all the classes he was in; this made him even more interested in her. Since yesterday he couldn't get his mind off her, having a lot of curiosity about the new student. He wondered about her being a transfer since it was unheard of in all of Hogwart's history. He didn't believe her story that she was from Durmstrang and wanted to challenge it. She seemed too nervous and hesitant when she told him that. She also seemed to have a certain amount of fear or unease for him, which he is curious about because she just met him. Why would she be wary of him? Most students at the school simply left him alone, but didn't know him well enough to be afraid of him since he usually did nothing to cause them fear. That sparked his curiosity more. He would unravel the mysteries that surrounds this Granger girl, he always did.

Hermione got up and then started to head to her transfiguration class when Maya caught up to her and walked along side of her giving her a chastising look.

"I told you we don't go anywhere along Hermione."

"Sorry, I'm used to doing everything on my own basically. I'll have to get used to it." Hermione apologized.

"That's ok. What do you mean you were always alone though?"

"Um, just that I don't really have anyone from where I'm from and I was living on my own." Hermione stated growing upset just by thinking about her life in the future.

Maya dropped the subject completely, giving Hermione a sympathetic look, and feeling even sorrier for the new girl than before. She obviously was completely alone in the world with no one to be there for her. Now she was in a new school with new people, and Maya was determined to try to make her feel not alone now that's she's here. She deserved a fresh start and to have people be there for her.

"So I saw Tom Riddle staring at you all during breakfast. He didn't look away once. I think Heather's right, he is interested in you. Lucky you, he's probably the best looking guy in the school." Maya said, giving Hermione an impish wink.

"There's no reason for him to be interested in me, I just transferred here, he doesn't even know me well. And besides he's definitely not my type at all so it doesn't matter." Hermione couldn't believe they still thought Riddle liked her. The idea was so preposterous she wanted to burst out laughing. Lord Voldemort wasn't interested in relationships with women, he was interested in power and that was all. He probably couldn't even have feelings for someone if he wanted to! The only thing she can see him being involved with women for is pure physical needs, which he obviously could get from better looking girls than her.

"He's probably curious about you and even if he's not, maybe it's simply because he finds you attractive. In case you haven't noticed you are. And how can he not be your type? He's handsome and intelligent, which are basically two ideals for almost every girl." She said disbelievingly.

Hermione didn't understand why Maya thought Tom would find her attractive. She wouldn't go as far as to call herself ugly, but she was no beauty. She was plain, nothing extraordinary about her at all. If Voldemort junior would be interested in a woman it wouldn't be her, it'd be someone like Alice. And she couldn't deny that Riddle was attractive looking, there was no denying that. Maybe even one of the best looking guys she'd ever seen. But his looks hold no appeal to her because she knows underneath that handsome mask a vile, evil monster with no remorse is there. Looks weren't everything and Riddle was a perfect example of not judging someone based on their looks. As for intelligence that's probably even more appealing to her than looks. It's just too bad he doesn't use his great intelligence for good. No, instead there's just the minor detail that he uses it to make himself immortal and kill anyone he thought was in his way. Bile rose up in her throat and she had to swallow it back down. It was despicable that someone like him was blessed with that much intelligence and power; she wondered why the world worked that way. She then proceeded to answer Maya.

"I really doubt that he finds me attractive so that obviously isn't it. And yes he may be handsome and intelligent but he's a rude, arrogant ass and that diminishes those qualities in my book."Hermione stated, disgust and annoyance present in her tone and features. Maya just smirked at her and rolled her eyes, not willing to argue at the moment. They then got to the transfigurations classroom and walked in. They both took seats near the front of the room and got their things out. Students then started filing in, Riddle being one of them, who took a seat right behind them much to Hermione's anger and Maya's amusement.

"Hello Miss Granger. I hope you're finding Hogwarts pleasant." Riddle greeted, a polite smile gracing his face which she knew was completely fake.

"Yes I am Mr. Riddle, thank you for your concern." She managed to say with a little tartness.

"I'm pleased to hear that." He answered and then ended the conversation getting his things out to wait for class to begin. He was watching the back of Hermione with a blank face but behind it he was rather amused with her spirit. Most girls had very little if any, and were submissive and flirtatious with many males in the school; especially him. He knew he was attractive and it drew girls to him, but he never wanted any of their attentions. He was interested in why his looks did nothing to interest Granger in the least. She truly was an enigma.

Professor Dumbledore then appeared in the front of the classroom, beaming at them all; his robes of periwinkle with moons adding to his appearance.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. We will start off today by practicing the fidelus charm. Now can anyone tell me what this charm is?"

Two hands shot in the air, Hermione and Riddle. Professor Dumbledore let Hermione answer.

'The fidelus charm is a powerful charm used to protect someone's secret. The incantation is stated, and the person takes the secret out of their body and puts it in the person they want to trust the secret to. The only way the secret can be found is if the secret keeper exposes the secret, and only they can share the secret, no matter who else knows about it. Though if they die anyone who knows the secret becomes a secret keeper, which dilutes the charm in effectiveness. It is very useful to hide someone or something, regardless if the secret keeper's trust worthy."Hermione answered pleased that she got to be the one to answer the question over him.

"Excellent, ten points to Slytherin."He stated giving her a smile.

"Now everyone will practice the incantation and wand movements associated with it during class. I don't expect you to have it down by the end as it is a very difficult charm, but anyone who does doesn't have homework. Now begin." He instructed.

Hermione read through the passage in the book carefully, trying to memorize the complicated wand work and pronunciation. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Riddle's hand up and slowly turned her head watching. Professor Dumbledore walked over to him and he performed the wand movements and pronunciation perfectly; she seethed. How did he get it down so fast? She barely got down the pronunciation and still didn't get the wand work right. She saw Riddle smirking at her as if he was laughing at her failure to best him. Well she'd show him. By the end of the class she raised her hand, and also produced the wand movements and incantation perfectly as well, earning no homework. But she was still disappointed since it took her till the end of class to get it, while it too Riddle less than five minutes. Her spot at number one in the year was looking less likely, and although it shouldn't be her biggest concern, she was angry. She had always been the best, always finished everything before anyone else, always got the highest grades; she worked so hard for all of it. And now he's here and barely works at it at all and beats her easily. The class finally ended, and everyone besides her and Riddle had to practice the fidelus charm for next time. She didn't even bother waiting for Maya and stomped out the door huffing in frustration. She turned a corridor when she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. She didn't even need to turn around to know who it was; she remembered his repulsive touch from the last time he grabbed her abruptly. She turned around anger on her features glaring at him for all she was worth. He stared at her once again increasing her level of anger with his refusal at explaining his actions; she was getting really tired of his staring.

"What is it you want Riddle, I need to go to class?" She angrily questioned, her tone and posture telling him he wasn't welcome in her presence.

"I just wanted to say I was impressed you mastered that charm so quickly, most witches are not that talented."

Did he just give her a compliment? Shaking her head out of her shock she replied to his comment.

"Not as quick as you though." She stated snippily, her frustration and annoyance mounting once again at her inadequacy compared to him.

"Still, you are obviously very gifted. I misjudged you. I thought you were simply lying about your intelligence, it seems I was mistaken." He answered.

He was very intrigued with her, she was obviously powerful and intelligent; two traits he prized and had himself. He never met a witch like her, most were mediocre and only using spells for their looks or household spells. She was unique, fiery, powerful, and interesting. She didn't try to be subservient and hide her intelligence, nor rein in her temper. He was beginning to feel a little attraction toward her. Her looks weren't lost on him, he found her exceedingly pretty. Perhaps, she was not as beautiful as some of the witches in the school. However, her personality and power made her much more attractive than those meager witches in his eyes. All they cared for was status and their own looks and material objects. He never felt any attraction or interest in them or their pathetic attentions they bestowed upon him, but this witch who did not give him any attention, captured his completely. He realized he wanted her and he always got what he wanted. She was the only one worthy of him and his attentions, and soon she would realize he's the only one who was worthy of her. He mused perhaps he was rushing things a bit; already thinking of that permanent of a relationship, but he didn't think there was anyone else who'd be like her or better. She belonged to him.

"Humph well thanks, now if you'll excuse me Riddle I have..."Hermione trailed off in her sentence when he captured a strand of her hair that was cascading down her neck, rubbing it between his fingers. She froze in shock. What was he doing? Is this some type of trick to get information out of her? If so it was a highly disturbing one.

"I'll walk you to class Miss Granger." Riddle said releasing her hair and staring down at her expectantly.

"Um… that's ok I'll… just ...see you... there." Hermione stuttered. What was his intent now? Did he want to torture her more with his presence?

"That wasn't a request. I'm walking you to class." He forcefully stated.

She stared at him wondering what the point of this was. She was afraid refusing him would just anger him, so she slightly nodded in hesitant agreement. Riddle then stepped forward till he was a mere half an inch from being pressed to her body. She tried to control her breathing that was quickly becoming ragged.

"Good. I can't wait to learn more about you Hermione." He whispered ominously. He then looked her up and down slowly, smirking as he did so.

'Did he just…check her out?' She frantically wondered. What is going on?

_So that's the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it and please read and review, I reply to all reviews whether criticism or praise. Both are appreciated. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story. You're the main reason I inspire to keep writing. Now here's the next chapter!_

Hermione was shifting nervously on her seat in DADA class. The reasons for that was one, the uncomfortable walk here with Tom Riddle, aka the future dark lord. And two, the fact that, that same person was sitting right next to her instead of taking a seat elsewhere. She was more than a little perplexed at what was going on. Why did Riddle feel the need to both walk her here and sit by her in class; constantly giving her his overbearing presence? Was it his way of breaking her down until she finally spilled all her secrets to him, in order to be rid of him? If that was the case she hoped he knew she wasn't that easy. And what was with that look he gave her just before in that empty corridor he cornered her in? Was that his ploy, to try to maybe charm her into giving him information? She snorted. His first plan of constantly bothering her would be more effective than trying to charm her. 'Please!' She thought. Like she would ever be charmed by him knowing what type of person he is. But Dumbledore and Harry did say he charmed a lot of people in order to get what he wanted from them, so she definitely wasn't ruling that out, and mentally prepared herself for it in case that's what he's trying to do.

She noticed him give her a sideways glance and glared at him. 'Ugh! Stupid, pompous ass! I can't believe I'm stuck with him in all my classes! Well if he thinks he's constantly going to sit by, and annoy the bloody hell out of me he's got another thing coming!' She ranted; she'd make sure he never got near her again if she could.

Tom was feeling particularly good this class. He walked his now future dark lady to class and made sure he sat right by her as well, and can now breathe in her heavenly scent of cinnamon and apples. Too bad she didn't feel the exact same way as he did at this arrangement. Her body language was tense and she sat as far away from him as the desk would allow, while constantly giving him dirty looks every few minutes.

He chuckled to himself. She certainly was fiery wasn't she? Well all the better for him as long as she knew he is the dominant one in the relationship. As long as she understood that he was in control, he wouldn't have to punish her.

"How do you like Professor Merrythought's lesson Hermione?" Tom asked moving his chair closer so he could whisper in her ear. He made sure she felt his body heat and his breath as he leaned into her.

Hermione's heartbeat went up several beats as he got way too close for comfort. Seriously, has he heard of someone's personal space?

"Its fine I suppose, though I already know how to produce an advanced shield so it's not very informative to me personally." She stated briskly leaning away from Riddle to try to put more space between them. He was having none of that though because he simply moved closer to her to keep the distance closed.

"Hmm I should have known that you would. You're so different from the other people in this school." He answered, his eyes swirling with emotions she couldn't quite place. The way he said that really creeped her out… She leaned as far away from him as she could go; the more space between them the better in her opinion.

"I don't think I'm all that different from everyone else. I just think knowledge is important."

"Exactly, you prize knowledge more than anything else, am I right? You know its knowledge and power that lets you succeed in the world, unlike everyone else here."

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that. She did prize knowledge more than anything besides her friends and family. But saying that might just reinforce his beliefs even more, no matter how she tried to say that you shouldn't use it to take over the world. So she stayed silent in response to his assumption. Little did she know her silence just reassured him that his belief about her was correct, which pleased him even more.

Tom ran his hand through her soft curls caressing her hair softly. He twisted it around through his hands reveling in the silky texture.

Hermione jerked her neck, pulling her hair out of his hands. What did he think he was doing touching her like that? The git needed to keep his hands to himself.

"Don't touch me." She snarled. She pulled her hair behind her back so he no longer had access to it.

Tom's face darkened at her order and after shooting a glance at the front of the room, to make sure the professor's back was still turned, he responded to her demand.

"Or what? I'll touch you if I want to. No one orders me to do anything." To show he was serious he grabbed a lock of her hair and ran it through his hands, while daring her to do something with his eyes.

Hermione didn't like someone not listening to her, and wasn't going to be bullied and threatened by anyone; even the future dark lord. Especially when it came to being about her own body!

"Excuse me? I'm not telling you to stop something that involves yourself. I'm telling you to stop touching me when I don't want your disgusting hands on any part of my body. Is that too hard for you to understand? I'm sure there are girls that are more than willing to have you touch them, but I'm not one of them got it?" She exclaimed again pulling her hair out his grasp. She needed a long shampoo and conditioning to get his slimy touch off her hair.

"I don't want to touch any of them so it doesn't matter. And I don't care what you want now, you will want me to touch you eventually, you'll crave my touch." He whispered sensually to her, moving his hand to caress her jaw.

She couldn't believe his nerve! Having the audacity to say that she'll want him to touch her eventually and then to touch her again, as if he's intimate with her! His touch was making her sick. She slapped his hand away from her face and gave him a hateful look before turning away, ignoring him completely.

Tom was livid. How dare she force his hand off of her and then ignore his presence. She was his, and she wouldn't ignore him or revel away from his touch. He would make her beg him to touch her soon; he would make sure of that. In the meantime she needed to be punished for her actions.

"We'll talk about this after class." He hissed before turning to look forward.

"There's nothing to talk about. As long as you keep your hands to yourself I'll be civil." She retorted, sticking her nose in the air.

He gritted his teeth and was inwardly trying to calm himself. She was really pushing him, making him lose his temper. And any of his followers know that when he loses his temper it's not good for anybody.

To worsen his mood Brian Potter turned around, a grin on his face, and greeted Hermione.

"Hi my name's Brian Potter. You're name's Hermione right?"

"Yea. It's nice to meet a friendly person in this school." She answered; a smile lighting up her features. Tom's features darkened more by the minute.

"You're not too bad for a Slytherin; most of them are evil gits no offense." He remarked offhandedly.

"Ha ha, none taken. I know what you mean, having meeting a few exactly like that." She looked over pointedly at Tom.

Brian followed her gaze and chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

"Well your welcome to hang out with me any time you need to get away from them. I'm in Gryffindor, and even if you're a Slytherin you're more than welcome at our table."

"Well thank you Mr. Potter, I believe I'll take you up on that offer sometime." She giggled.

He blushed in response and smiled before turning around. 'Uh oh… Maybe that invite wasn't simply friendly.' She thought to herself. Oh well, best not worry about it now. She needed a friend right now and he reminded her a lot of Harry; minus the possible interest in her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't pick up on the horrible anger that was radiating off the certain person next to her, in response to the conversation. When they began practicing conjuring their advanced shields she didn't notice when Tom pointed his want discreetly at Brian Potter, causing the shield Potter was producing to collide into his body harshly; which made him crash into the wall. Professor Merrythought rushed over and determined it to be caused by not conjuring the shield correctly. She sent him off with two students to the hospital wing, since he was currently knocked out by the impact.

Hermione however looked suspiciously over at Tom. She didn't see Brian do anything wrong when conjuring the shield, and Tom looked a little pleased with himself. She had a feeling that was no accident.

He met her stare and looked at her hard. She figured even if he was responsible she couldn't prove it, and he wouldn't confess so she finally looked away. Still, why did he hex him in the first place? From what she saw he didn't do anything to piss him off, he didn't even speak to him when he turned around. Hmm, maybe he didn't like him for a reason she wasn't aware of.

The class was over and Hermione walked out still pondering over Tom's potential dislike for Harry's ancestor. As she turned around the corner, once AGAIN, she was pulled back and took inside an empty classroom. God she already knew who it was since this is now the **third** time he grabbed her. Seriously, what was it with him cornering her in empty classrooms and corridors with no explanation for his actions? He was more annoying than he was intimidating, since he didn't threaten or harm her when he did this. She turned around about to tell his irritating ass off when she quickly shut her mouth. His eyes were red instead of the near black color they usually are, and she could tell by his facial expression he was angry. Actually; rephrase that, he wasn't angry, he was furious and his fury was currently directed at her at the moment. She slowly put her hand in her pocket to grab her wand when she felt emptiness where it should be. She was slowly starting to panic, where was her wand? Did she drop it somewhere or leave it back in the classroom by mistake? She was checking her robes for it while keeping her eye on him, who still had yet to say anything, when she saw him slowly pull his hand up revealing her wand; smirking as he did so. In two seconds it was gone as he then pulled out his own wand and watched her calculatingly.

Hermione was silently trying to figure out a way out of this situation. She was currently in a deserted classroom where no one would come in. She had no wand while he had his. He was physically stronger than her, so she couldn't overpower him that way. And he was the perfect, talented, head boy who could do no wrong, so no one would believe her if she tried to report him. That is if she was still alive after this…

"Oh I'm sorry for taking your wand but you really won't need it for this discussion, so I relieved you of it." He then waved his wand casting a nonverbal spell, which she could guess was a silencing spell.

"Just wanted to keep this discussion private, wouldn't want anyone walking in or overhearing would we Hermione." It was a rhetorical question obviously so she didn't bother answering.

She had to get to the door, that was her only way out of this. Otherwise, who knows what will happen seeing as how she's currently defenseless. She slowly inched to the side hoping he wouldn't notice her slight movement.

His wand was then pointed at her before it turned to the door and he did another wordless spell, causing the door to disappear completely. Bugger…

"I wouldn't want you to be tempted to leave before we even talk dearest."He said, an evil smirk growing more prominent on his face, as he started to walk toward her. She started to back up as he advanced. Her limbs were starting to shake, and she could feel a thin layer of perspiration on her forehead. She bit her bottom lip nervously as he continued his slow stride toward her.

"What do you want to talk about exactly?" She asked, trying to sound strong, but her voice was quavering. She felt her back hit a wall and realized she was trapped. He finally stopped an inch in front of her, one arm coming up to lean on the wall besides her head, caging her in.

"What do I want to talk about?" He pretended to think it over, tapping his wand against his forearm before replying.

"Ah I remember now! I believe I said we would talk about your behavior toward me in class. You were being very disobedient you know. But I may have let you get away with that if it weren't for what you pulled after."

"What exactly did I do after that, pray tell?" Hermione scoffed, having no idea what he was accusing her of doing.

"You flirted with Potter shamelessly right in front of my face."

"Look I don't know what your problem is with him, but I can talk with whoever I want alright? And I wasn't flirting anyway, not that it matters." She seriously didn't understand why he was so angry that she talked to Brian, what was his deal?

"It matters because you won't flirt with any other male Hermione."

"Oh really? Why do you care what I do, it has nothing to do with you!"She exclaimed. Honestly, why did it matter if she was flirting or not, it didn't affect him?

Tom finally lost all his patience and snapped.

"It matters because you're MINE!" He shouted.

She saw his dark magic swirling around him, and then go towards her, entrapping her within it. The room went pitch black as it seemed he was losing control of his magic and himself. Hermione was afraid for herself; she closed her eyes as it seemed the ground was trembling from the force of his rage.

"Don't you understand that Hermione? You're made for me, can't you see that? You're intelligent, powerful, ambitious, spirited, and beautiful. You're perfect for me!" He proclaimed, his voice growing a little softer. He stroked her chin with his finger before running his hand down her cheek before leaving her.

"What…are you…talking about Riddle? You don't even know me! Why do you think I'm perfect for you? Are you insane?" Well maybe that wasn't the best thing to say since it was very likely he was indeed insane, and definitely wasn't in his right mind now. How can he possibly think that she's supposed to be with him? She's been here 2 days! And why would he be interested in her anyway?

"I'm not insane Hermione, I've just realized that you are meant to belong to me. Yes it's true that I haven't known you long but it doesn't matter. I've glimpsed the qualities you possess and see them in no other. With you at my side when I start my conquest I will be unstoppable! You'll get anything you desire! Power, wealth, jewels, books, anything! You'll be my dark queen and will bow to no one but me. Now do you see the great thing I'm giving you?"

Ok, he's definitely out of his mind. He wants her to be his queen while he takes over the world? He thinks he can turn her to his side just like that? And then tell her he's giving her a great opportunity here? Thanks but no thanks, she'll have to pass.

"I'm flattered by your…um…offer, but I'm going to have to decline, sorry." Yea, she's so sorry but really she didn't feel like being the queen of evil incarnate. Especially after they killed almost everyone she loved in the future. Did he really think she would just fall at his feet, and kiss his boots and agree wholeheartedly?

"If you want to be stubborn I'll just have to be clearer. I'm not giving you a choice in the matter. You're mine Hermione, you'd better get used to it."

"I'm not yours you bastard! You can't force me to do anything so just go to hell!" She yelled at him. His eyes hardened after her scream and he lowered his hands, wrapping them both around her small waist.

"I've already taken measurements to ensure I won't, no need to worry."

Hermione glared at him and willed his hands to move off her. This had to be part of his way to charm her for information, it just had to be. There's no way he means what he says; this can't be happening!

"I suppose we'd better go to class now even though we're already late, it's best not to skip on the first day, don't you agree?" With that said he slowly moved away from her, and undid his spells on the room, making the door reappear at its original spot.

Hermione didn't say anything in response. She was just glad she was going to be free of his presence. She got off the wall and followed him out of the classroom to go to potions. When they both entered, Professor Slughorn looked around sternly, before realizing it was Tom, and turned his face to a reprimanding smile and continued teaching. Oh gee, he's not biased or anything. Hermione saw Brian Potter, who smiled at her and beckoned her to join him. She quickly walked over and sat down, glad to be rid of Riddle at least this class. She looked over to where he sat down and saw him glaring at her, and motioning her with his finger to come over to him. She rolled her eyes and turned away, letting him know silently she wasn't following his demand.

By the end of class she found Brian to be a very easy person to get along with, and she definitely thought he would be a close friend of hers. He was funny, talkative, and reasonably talented. They definitely got on quite well.

"See you tomorrow Mione." Brian said to her as they were ready to leave, playfully ruffling her hair, and grinning at her annoyed expression before exiting. She rolled her eyes, even as a hint of a smile reached her mouth. Harry and Ron always called her Mione in the future. Hearing that was like being with them in a way, and it made her feel more secure. She left the room before spotting Riddle waiting outside the classroom for her. The expression on his face told her he wasn't as happy about her new acquaintance as she was.

"Now what do you want?" She growled irritably. All she wanted to do was eat, start on her potions homework and go to bed, but of course he had to get in the way of achieving any of that. She really wasn't in the mood for him anymore.

"I told you how I felt about you talking to Potter, or any guy besides me in this school." He whispered, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her against him, so she was flattened against his chest. Ouch! It seems he has a rather muscular chest and it wasn't very comfortable to be pressed so hard against it, not like she still would be comfortable anyway.

"Riddle, I will say this one more time, slowly, so you will understand! I…DO…NOT…BELONG…TO…YOU! Get that through your thick head! I don't care what you think about it, I am not yours!" Hermione couldn't believe she had to explain this to him. His stupid possessiveness was driving her up the wall, and it's only the first day of classes! I mean maybe because of her brains he sees her as an object that belongs to him, and since it's him he wants to control said object; but he was not going to control her. She didn't care who he was, not everyone will worship the ground he walks on; no matter what he may believe.

He got out his wand and twirled it dangerously in his hand, but she was beyond caring anymore. Let him curse her for telling him the truth, he already was annoying her to death; it can't get much worse.

"Oh what Riddle? You going to curse me now since I talked back to you and didn't agree with everything you said? Well I'm sorry to break it to you that I am my own person and no one owns me."

"You are mine Hermione; I will show you that you belong to me."

Hermione braced herself for the curse that she was waiting to leave his wand and hit her, when instead he leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate, dominating kiss.

_Cliffhanger there! Remember the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update, so if you read please review and tell me what you think of the chapter or story so far; it's very appreciated! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: An update, no it's not your imagination! I'm sorry about the long wait, but I've been so busy with college I just haven't had a lot of free time. But I do try to write whenever I have time; when I'm not doing work for classes or with friends, so I'll try to update as often as I can. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and alerted, I love you guys! Now on to the story!_

'What is he doing?' Hermione thought frantically. Here, was the future dark lord, who expressed no interest in anyone in the future whatsoever, kissing the living daylights out of her! Well it actually seems like he's trying to devour her with his lips with the way he's going. Hermione was so shocked by this that she simply stood there limply, without struggle, as these thoughts raced through her head. He then pulled her flush against his body and she gasped at this action. He then took that opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth. When she felt his wet appendage slithering through her mouth and stroking her own tongue, she finally came to her senses and started to violently struggle against him. She pushed as hard as she could against his hard chest, and twisted her head to try to pull her mouth away from him. He was having none of that since he didn't budge from her at all, and only growled low at her efforts to escape him.

He pinned her wrists above her head to stop her from punching him in the back, that she started doing when she realized he wouldn't budge, and then moved his lips off her mouth down to her neck that he covered with kisses.

"Get off me Riddle! Are you crazy? Stop it!" Hermione yelled at him. Riddle ignored her protest completely, and sucked on the side of her neck hard enough to break the skin.

"I swear if you just left a hickey I will castrate you, you asshole! Now let me go!"

Just then they were interrupted by Professor Slughorn, who happened to be passing through the hallway with an arm full of books.

"Tom maybe you should take that out of the hallway. I know you're a teenage boy but you don't want others to see you getting a little carried away with Ms. Granger now do you?"

"I'm sorry sir, I forgot myself for a moment. We were just leaving." Tom replied looking appropriately embarrassed, and was even able to produce a light blush on his cheeks. 'What a little actor!' Hermione thought bitterly.

"Not to worry my boy, I was a young teenage boy myself once, I know how it is. Just hurry along now to a place a bit more private." He whispered the last part of his sentence, and even gave a little wink at the end which had Hermione a little queasy. She couldn't believe the professor thought she was the type to be doing this in the middle of the corridor and with Riddle of all people! And he didn't give a detention or anything to them, he just encouraged them to go somewhere else! Ugh, it's only because its 'perfect' little Riddle who was doing it. Anyone else would have been scolded and maybe even got detention. She won't even bother saying he was forcing himself on her because this dimwit wouldn't believe her over him anyway!

"Of course sir we're going to eat dinner in the Great Hall anyway." Tom gracefully said, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her behind him.

"Let go of me, I can walk there myself thank you." Hermione spat, trying to wrench her hand out of his firm grip.

"No, I told you you're mine now, the sooner you understand that the better."

"Is your brain in another century Riddle? You can't force a woman to be yours if she doesn't want to!"

"Do you live in another century? Women are submissive to men and always try to be with the men of power and wealth. I'm the most powerful man in this school so why wouldn't you want to be with me?"

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't date a guy based on how powerful or rich he is. I date him because I like him, which I can say that I don't feel anything close to 'like' for you; quite the opposite actually. And not all women have no brains and are submissive; some actually have enough intelligence to be able to be independent."

"Hmm, well you're the first woman I've met who's that way, which is why I want you. You will however be submissive to me Hermione." He ordered harshly.

"Do you ignore everything I say? I don't care if you want me or not, I'm not going to be with you OR be submissive to you, you jerk! Find someone else!"

He didn't bother to reply to her comments, and so walked in silence dragging her along to the Great Hall. Who does she think she is? Does she not realize what he's offering her? He can give her anything she wants once he takes over the wizarding world which she should know he'll accomplish, because she's seen just how magically talented he is. He also already has several loyal followers to help him take over, and once he gets out of school he'll start recruiting others. This witch is so goddamn stubborn, she constantly refuses his offer and advances; why? He's everything a woman wants in a wizard: powerful, intelligent, charming (when he wants to be), and exceptionally good looking. What else does she want?

They entered the Great Hall; their hands still linked together which caused a lot of whispers. Some were awed that a girl finally captured the Head Boy's attention, others were jealous (girls) of the obvious relationship. How did that new girl capture his attention when the girls of Hogwarts have tried for years without succeeding; even the most beautiful ones he never paid any attention to. Most girls had just given up and figured he was gay or something, and only the really desperate or obsessive ones still constantly tried to get his attention.

Tom and Hermione made their way to the Slytherin table as all eyes of the Great Hall were on them. When Tom was about to sit down at the end of the table, Hermione pulled at his hand, trying to move in the opposite direction of the table.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked, his eyes narrowing slightly at her blatant defiance toward him in front of all his peers.

"I'm going to sit over at the Gryffindor table tonight, I can't stomach you any longer, and I was invited to sit there whenever I want."

"You're not sitting there Hermione."

"You're not the boss of me you pig headed jerk!" Her voice was getting progressively louder, causing anyone within a ten foot radius to look at them curiously. All the Slytherins were looking at her in shock at her actions against Riddle; no one went against him and insulted him unless they were suicidal.

"Lower your voice and sit your pretty ass down Hermione." Riddle whispered menacingly.

"Screw you Riddle! Now let me go now!"

Riddle was livid. She insulted him again in front of his followers and house, not to mention the rest of the school, and refusing to be in his presence. He wouldn't look like a fool in front of everyone. He forcefully pulled on her hand until she toppled down next to him. She glared daggers at him, but he ignored it and drew closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"If you don't stop causing a scene and embarrassing me you will seriously regret it. I'm not beyond hurting your little friend Potter to get you to cooperate."

Hermione was speechless. He would really hurt Brian just to try and control her more? He must have figured cursing her would probably do him no good so he'll threaten people she's friends with; bastard.

"I thought he wasn't allowed to be my friend." She retorted bitterly but quietly, no longer yelling at him and drawing attention.

Tom smirked at her reluctant compliance. She finally was at least starting to realize he was in charge, even though he had to threaten her little friend to do it.

"He's not but you still will care if he got hurt, so if I have to curse him to get you to cooperate I will."

She really had nothing else to say to him. She was so tired of this never ending battle that she had to go through in the future and now in the past with him. He already killed almost everyone she loved back home, and now he was threatening to do the same to anyone she got close to here. She couldn't stop him because he was more powerful than her, even now in the past. Also, the little fact that, even if she could manage to land a fatal blow, he wouldn't die from it with his horcruxes still around. She needed to find out where they were, but how was she going to do that? His diary he might keep somewhere in his room, but she had no idea about the snake or the other unknown object at all. She glanced at his left hand, which she noticed to her disappointment, had that ugly old ring on it that she saw on Professor Dumbledore's hand in the future. Great, how was she going to destroy that if he has it on him all the time? She couldn't simply say, "Can you please take off your ring for a second Riddle I want to destroy the horcrux in it, you don't mind do you?" Yea that'd go over really well she thought sarcastically. Well at least he wouldn't still want her to be his queen; he would just want to kill her…

She stabbed viciously into one of her boiled potatoes taking it in her mouth and chewing rapidly. The faster she got done with her meal the faster she'd be free from his suffocating presence. She finished her plate, in a record time of 5 minutes, and was starting to rise when he put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Don't you want dessert dear?"

"No thank you, I'm going to go back to the common room Tom." She stated as civilly as she could.

"Hmm I guess we'll go then, but if you want dessert just ask me and I'll give you it." He stated huskily.

Hermione couldn't stop the blush spreading from her cheeks, to her whole face at his obviously perverted comment. She choked on her response and stared at him open mouthed. Never had there been a day where she would consider the Dark Lord a pervert; evil, sadistic, and manipulative yes, but certainly not perverted. He was proving her wrong every second she was in his vicinity, and she didn't really know what her thoughts were about it, since she's always shocked every time he does or says anything to her remotely intimate. She started to walk away when she felt him grab her hand again and follow her out. She didn't even bother trying to remove it; it wouldn't do any good, and it would probably anger him which she just wasn't in the mood for. When they got to the common room she got her potions book and parchment out to begin her homework, and plopped down on one of the small cushy chairs knowing there wouldn't be enough room for both of them on it. She smirked slightly to herself at this as he stared down at her, probably contemplating what he was going to do.

Unfortunately for her what he does makes her lose her amusement as he lifts her up under her arms; book and all, and sits down on the chair; then puts her down directly on his lap. Hermione's face flamed in mortification and anger. How dare he? She went to move off him when his hands wrapped themselves around her waist, pinning her to his chest. He leaned his head on her shoulder and breathed in deeply allowing her to feel his hot breath on her neck and face.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm not sitting on your lap Riddle; I'll go over and sit on the couch if you want to sit here."

Riddle just rolled his eyes at her, not bothering to respond except to tighten his arms around her. Hermione decided to try another tactic after realizing he wasn't releasing her anytime soon.

"People will be coming in soon from the Great Hall and will see us like this Riddle!" At this Riddle raised on eyebrow and turned her head with one hand so she was facing him, and she also noticed how close the proximity was between their faces. If she moved a millimeter forward she'd be kissing him; god how does she end up in these situations?

"I don't care, you're mine; so it's perfectly normal for us to be like this."

Hermione wanted to scream in frustration. She couldn't believe she was stuck with the future dark lord, who couldn't keep his hands to himself, and viewed her as an object that belongs to him. She thought she would simply have trouble keeping an eye on him in the past, while trying to destroy him in the process, but now she had no problems losing sight of him since he was always, right there, in her space!

"I'm not yours for the millionth time."

Hermione sighed when he simply stared at her, and figured she might as well do her work since she wasn't going to be able to get up right now to do it elsewhere. An hour past and the common room was still deserted, and she was almost done with her potions homework. Why hasn't anyone come in yet, dessert must be over by now?

"I wonder where everyone is…" She mumbled softly to herself, which caused Riddle to smirk a little cockily. He had discreetly told his followers to make sure no one entered the common room for the next two hours so he could spend some time with his future queen. He still had another hour of her to himself before they would be bothered by others. He noticed she was done with her work since she put her pencil down and beamed to herself triumphantly.

"That didn't take as long as I thought since I understand the concepts completely." She muttered happily, once again trying to move off Riddle. He wasn't allowing it all much to her annoyance, so she crossed her arms and muttered a lot of colorful insults toward him, which he only chuckled lightly at. He moved his head to pepper the side of her face with kisses making her go rigid. 'Not this again!' She thought frantically. She had enough of this intimate contact with him, and moved for her wand to hex him when she realized, he never gave it back from before!

"Riddle, give me back my wand."

"Later, if you behave." He answered between the kisses he was currently giving her neck. He licked a spot on her neck and kissed it, chuckling lightly as if he found it amusing.

"It seems I did indeed leave a mark Hermione. I can't say I'm sorry for it though…"

Oh god, how was she going to explain that to the girls? Stupid, possessive, perverted Riddle.

"Give me my wand back now!" Hermione yelled. She twisted until she managed to somehow be facing him, properly straddling him. This however had a certain effect on Riddle as it was now his turn to go rigid underneath her, stopping his rain of kisses that he was doting upon her collarbone, as she squirmed again; unintentionally rubbing herself against his crotch.

Hermione was about to yell at him again when she felt something hard poking her butt and was getting progressively harder. She froze on his lap, realizing that her position and struggling probably just made her whole situation worse. She couldn't believe she had that much of an effect on Riddle. It doesn't make sense considering he never had a girlfriend or even an interest in girls, according to everyone, all throughout school. Then she comes along and suddenly his hormones are going wild, and she's on the receiving end of them. She was pretty, but she wasn't a knockout. She saw plenty of girls here that are much prettier than her and probably would want to go out with him, yet he was only interested in her? Who wanted nothing to do with him, except to see him at the bottom of a hole dead. And now she was giving him a hard on that was bordering on raging by simply trying to get away from him. This would happen to her…

Tom was trying to keep his body under control as the sexy, fiery little witch was basically grinding against him in her efforts to break free. His cock was digging itself into her delicious, round ass. He saw her face was as red as a tomato by his body's reaction, and noticed her body weight slowly leaving his body, as she started to rise inconspicuously off of him to get out of the situation. He felt a sense of loss at no longer feeling her amazing, warm body against him, and grabbed her waist bringing her back down on him. His action caused her to move against the hard bulge in his pants once again, and he groaned in response. Hermione kicked her feet against the back of the chair pushing so hard that Tom lost his grip on her and she tumbled off his lap and onto the floor, landing sprawled out on her back. She was afraid Tom was going to take advantage of her position and pin her to the ground. To her shock he started laughing. Not the evil or mocking laugh he usually does but genuine laughter. He clutched his sides as he looked at her position on the floor, his laughs echoing through the common room.

"You're…really…something else…Hermione." He managed to say between laughs. Hermione didn't find the situation very funny, and glared at him from her position on the floor; too peeved to bother getting up. How dare he laugh at her when it's his fault she ended up doing that? If he could control himself, or better yet not have been touching her at all, she would never have fallen on the floor and looked like a moron! He stood up with a big grin on his face and then offered her his hand. She stared at it like it was diseased, and then pushed herself off the ground without accepting his unwanted appendage.

"You won't take my help either?" He questioned, as he dropped his offered hand as she rose.

"No, since you're the reason I ended up on the ground to begin with."

"It's not my fault you freaked out just because I got a little hard. It's like you've never had a guy do that with you before." He retorted, curiosity showing a little on his face.

"That's none of your business!" There was no way she was going to talk about her sexual experience, or lack of, with him. So, she hasn't had any experience with boys besides kissing. She's just not a floozy; there's nothing wrong with that. He's making it sound like not having much sexual experience is a bad thing, but she didn't think he had any either.

"Anyway, you should talk considering you haven't even had a girlfriend from what I've heard."

"Curious about me? And you don't need to have a girlfriend to have sex you know." He trailed off suggestively.

Did he just suggest that she was fishing for information about him because she was interested in him. She only knew that because people told her, not because she asked! And, did he imply he has had sex?

"No I'm not at all; the gossip train has just reached me unfortunately. And I never took you for a man-whore." Well at least not with other girls, but from how he acts with her, maybe he just might be one after all.

"It was only a few times when I was younger to relieve the urges. It seems it has more consequences than what it was worth, since the few girls I've had sex with never seem to leave me alone, no matter how much I tell them they mean nothing to me." He stated a little annoyed, looking like he was reminiscing about said girls. Well I guess he's not a virgin like she suspected, but whatever, it doesn't matter anyway.

"Whatever Riddle, I really don't care about your sex experience."

"Are you sure about that? It seems you're a little angry I have had other girls before you. Don't worry dearest, you're the only girl that matters to me. And you're lack of experience doesn't deter me at all, it's actually appealing no guy has touched you like I soon will."

What! She was not jealous that he has shagged other girls, she was merely surprised. And she definitely didn't want to matter at all to him since all she wanted was to get far away from him. And did he now imply he thought he was going to have sex with her? He sure as hell isn't! Hermione glared at his arrogant face as he smirked smugly at her. She looked away or rather down and happen to see his hard on was going away, but it was still there, bulging slightly in his black trousers. She quickly looked away before he would notice and decided to comment on his bold statement.

"Don't imply I'm jealous Riddle, because I would throw a party for myself if you would show interest in someone else. And I don't care what you find appealing or not, because I have no intentions of doing anything sexual with you at all!"

Riddle smirked condescendingly at her, and moved forward capturing her lips in his before she could protest. She started to move back, but he moved his hands to her lower back keeping her to him. 'This is not happening again!' She was really getting tired of Riddle's constant moves and kisses that he couldn't seem to stop bestowing on her. She tried struggling a little to see if he would let her go, but she ended up pushing against his erection causing it to start hardening back up again. She heard him groan, then felt his hands move down her back and grab her ass in his sexual excitement. Hermione's eyes widened at his groping, and she damned the consequences for her action, as she got her knee between them and hit him hard in his groin. He fell back from her, grabbing his injured crotch, and managed to give her a murderous glare which signaled that retribution wouldn't be good for her.

She ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction and out the door; determined to get as much space between them as possible. She knew she was in trouble now…

_Dun…dun…dun! Haha it seems I have a thing for cliffhangers. Review and let me know what you think. You're opinions on my story are important, and reviews are why I write my story; besides for myself. They also get me to try to update faster (hint-hint). Until the next chapter :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes: I'm back with another update, which I'm happy to say is much faster than before :) Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm glad I have so many that are enjoying my story, hopefully it stays that way! Now here's the chapter._

In the Slytherin common room, Tom Riddle was slumped on the floor in tremendous pain; contemplating his revenge on the said witch that caused him his current agony. 'She will regret this as soon as I get my hands on her.' He promised silently. After another ten minutes, the horrid pain that was coursing through his nether region slowly started going away, and he stood up off the floor pulling his wand out from his pocket. He looked towards the door Hermione ran out of and smirked slightly to himself. It was time for him to go hunting…

Hermione panted in her spot in the girl's bathroom. She was standing in one of the stalls with the door locked, hoping she wouldn't be found from a currently pissed off dark lord. She prayed he would wait till tomorrow to get his revenge on her so at least she could postpone it a little longer. There's nothing she can do against him without her wand; which he had still, and she only hoped he wouldn't try to find her right now because of her previous action. She smiled slightly to herself at that thought. If she ever saw Harry again in the future she would have to tell him about her impulsive decision against the future dark lord.

She listened silently to see if she could hear anyone approaching the bathroom. She left the door unlocked to make it less obvious she was in here in case Riddle was looking for her at the moment. Which was probably more likely than him giving up, but she can at least hope he might. He might not even think to look in the girls' bathrooms, and would probably think she would go to the Gryffindor common room or an empty classroom. Just as she was debating this she heard the door to the bathroom open. She held her breath silently as she listened to the person's footsteps as they made their way into the bathroom. She hoped it was just a girl going to the bathroom and not the person that might be currently looking for her. She then heard the door to the bathroom close and the lock click. Her hands started shaking then. He was here. Nobody else would lock the bathroom door. How did he know she was here already? She made no noise or sign she was in here, how did he find her so quickly; she left him in the Slytherin common room a little over ten minutes ago! Her bottom lip was trembling and a few tears were starting to form in her eyes, falling down her face as a result of her fear of what was coming. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand, and waited as he slowly made his way to the stall she was in. She pushed herself against the wall wishing the hard surface would envelop her. She saw his boots underneath the door as he stopped in front of where she was, and the door unlocked in response to his silent Alohomora. The door was drawn open excruciatingly slow to her, as if the purpose was to draw out the suspense. She finally was met with the dark eyes of Tom Riddle; which she thought ironically, matched the darkness of his soul. His figure loomed in the doorway blocking any attempts of fleeing by his large body. She stared up at him defiantly, refusing to let him see how afraid and helpless she felt right now.

"How did you find me so fast? This bathroom wasn't the closest one to the common room?" Hermione asked him, still slightly curious about that. He smirked evilly and pulled out her wand as if that was answering her question.

"I have my own personal spell that allows me to track someone if I have something of theirs, and I have your wand so I was led right to you." He stated quietly his face emotionless, which made it hard for Hermione to decipher when he would make a move.

"Are you ever going to give me my wand back?"

"Yes, but not right now." He then moved out of the door way and off to the side, gesturing for her to come out. She looked at him distrustfully, not moving from where she was. He gestured impatiently for her to move, and she reluctantly inched forward wondering if he wanted her to go to the common room; where he probably would have more privacy. As soon as she walked past him she felt a rush a power come towards her, and then she fell to the floor screaming in pain. He was crucio-ing her silently; watching impassively as she writhed on the floor in agony. She felt the familiar feeling of white hot knives sticking into every inch of her body, except his was much, much worse than all the Death Eaters that cursed her with this; even Bellatrix Lestrange, who was the worst of all. She mentally thanked god that she never endured this from the Voldemort from the future, who would probably be even worse than now. She didn't think she could have survived that…

The painful torture seemed to go on for hours. She felt like she was losing her mind. As soon as she felt her sanity starting to slip it stopped. The pain was gone, even though her body was still weak and clammy from the previous torture she just endured. Her throat was incredibly sore from her high pitched screaming, and her eyes stung from the tears that were flowing from the high level of pain she just experienced. She slowly lifted her head to look up at her tormentor from her spot on the floor as he looked her over coldly. He walked over to her and knelt down, capturing her chin in his grasp and staring into her watery brown eyes.

"You've been a very bad girl Hermione doing what you just did. You caused me a lot of pain so I let you feel what I felt tenfold."

She stayed silent to his statement, narrowing her eyes slightly in contempt as she slowly regained her wits.

"Beg me for my forgiveness now and I won't need to hurt you again."

Hermione stared at him in disgust and then spit in his face, which was only an inch or two from hers. He slowly brought his hand up to wipe her saliva off his cheek and then released her chin; pushing her back on the floor, as she felt the unbearable pain come back again. Her throat was hoarse from screaming before, so she cried and clenched her fists tightly she bled from her fingernails cutting her palms. She felt her resistance become even less this time around as she felt the familiar feeling of losing her mind approaching her sooner than before. The curse was then lifted from her, but it took her at least ten minutes to come to her senses. This was horrible; how did Harry survive this from Voldemort in the future? She was only on her second time and she already felt she couldn't take anymore.

"My Cruciatus curse is very powerful so I imagine you feel more pain than you would with someone of less talent than myself. I also know that I can only inflict that curse upon you a few more times before you start to go insane from the pain. So, are you ready to beg my forgiveness now Hermione?"

"I won't apologize to you for what I did so you might as well do your worst, because I'd rather go insane than give into you." Hermione spat venomously. Riddle sighed and shook his head slightly in annoyance to her answer.

"Maybe you will take another few Crucios just because that's how incredibly stubborn you are, not caring about sacrificing yourself in order to appease your pathetic pride. However, I have no desire to make you become insane, and since you're so willing for me to go to that point perhaps I'll try another approach…" He trailed off as he smirked dangerously, which made her believe what he said next would be worse than what she just had to go through.

"You have two choices. You can beg for my forgiveness for your previous transgression right now and suffer no more pain, OR you can go through another couple rounds of torture that I will stop right before your breaking point. Then, I will torture until insanity those pathetic little girls you hang around with in our house and precious little Potter. I will torture them with more than just the Cruciatus curse; things of my own invention. And I won't stop mercifully like I did for you, I will continue until they lose their already feeble little minds as you watch helplessly. Do not doubt these are just empty threats either Hermione; as soon as I get them alone I will do what I promised if you continue to be stubborn. So, what's it going to be?" He stated crossing his arms and waiting for her answer.

Hermione felt tears burning her eyes again. She hated him so badly; she couldn't wait until he died the cruel hard death he so justly deserved. He had absolutely no remorse, no compassion, no feelings for human beings whatsoever. He would have no problem doing exactly what he said without so much as blinking an eye. He could care less about hurting people, killing them; taking their sanity. He also would make do on his threat of forcing her to watch him perform the acts. He knew she wouldn't be able to let other people suffer for her, and that was how he was going to control her. She was unbelievably stubborn and resilient, but he knew exactly how to best that by using her feelings and compassion against her.

"I'm sorry for kicking you before, can you please forgive me." She bit out reluctantly, defeat and humiliation showing on her face.

"Show me how much you're sorry Hermione. Kiss me."

Hermione froze at his statement. Demolishing her pride and begging him wasn't enough? He wanted her to willingly kiss him? She hesitated a little longer, trying to think of getting out of that particular demand.

"Now!" He exclaimed harshly when she still didn't make a move to come closer to him.

She slowly got up and inched toward him, stopping a few inches in front of him. She moved her head forward and stepped up on her tip toes, quickly pressing her lips against his in a chaste kiss before pulling away.

"No, no, no Hermione. You can't honestly believe I would be satisfied by such a measly kiss as that; kiss me properly." He uncrossed his arms and waited expectantly for her to comply with his demand.

She clenched her fists against her sides and slowly leaned up toward him again, pressing her lips against his and leaving them there. She didn't know what he wanted exactly so she figured she'd let him show her. She felt him push his tongue against her lips, and she reluctantly opened her mouth realizing that's what he meant by a proper kiss. She didn't explore his mouth in return or wrestle his tongue; she simply let him do what he wanted while she stood there limply. She felt him suck her bottom lip and nibble it a little pulling her against him, as he started getting into their basically one sided kiss. He pulled away from her mouth after a few minutes and looked at her silently, a devious expression lighting up his face.

"Give me a mark sweetheart, so everyone knows that you're with me."

What? He wanted her to give him a hickey? He didn't have long hair like her that would even partially conceal a mark, and he wouldn't magically conceal it obviously. He wanted everyone to see it, and they would know it was her that gave it to him because she was the only female he talked to. She wanted to punch his arrogant, handsome face and leave a mark that way; unfortunately that wouldn't be welcomed by him and would make him follow through on his threats.

"Hurry up Hermione, we don't have all day." He said condescendingly; pointing at the spot on his neck that he wanted her to mark, which was so noticeable and obvious it might as well have a blinking sign pointing to it.

She shivered in disgust at what she was about to do and reluctantly put her lips to his neck. She softly sucked his skin, which was surprisingly soft considering whose it was, and finally drew in a breath before sucking hard on his neck, feeling the blood vessels break under the skin she was attached to. She pulled away immediately and backed up a few feet to put some distance between them. He was sporting the biggest smirk possible; feeling the spot where her condemning mark was starting to form.

"Good girl. You have earned my forgiveness for your naughty behavior before." He purred seductively at her, stepping into her personal space and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Hermione noticed uncomfortably that it seemed her neck sucking was enjoyed by him more than she wanted, as she felt his hardness which she never wanted to feel again, pressed against her lower abdomen. He seemed to notice her discomfort and rubbed himself a little against her to her shock.

"Hermione, you obviously have an idea that I want you, though you can't even fathom how much. I want your body, mind, and soul. You know as well as I do I always get what I want, especially when I want it badly. And I want to show you exactly HOW much I want you by exploring your amazing body, and giving you more pleasure than you can imagine."

Riddle then ran his hands down the sides of her waist and hips, memorizing the feel of them. Hermione was freaking out at his statement. Is he going to force her to do sexual things with him now, even rape her? She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying and tried to get away from his hands that were caressing her body. Riddle saw that she looked distressed and stopped his ministrations.

"Hermione, I will not force you to have sex with me tonight, but soon I will take you. It would be much better for you if you were willing, but I have no problem taking you against your will if I have to. I'll get no less pleasure at all from it, only you will."

He saw that he had no calming effect on her at all, but he wasn't trying to really calm her down, just to explain what will happen. He would give her some time and ease her into sexual things by doing more and more with her to try to get her open to it. But, when it comes down to it she's his, and he would show her just how much she was.

"Don't you think you can have someone better than me? I'm nothing special at all. Brown hair, brown eyes, and I'm not as skinny as some girls or as submissive; as you well know." Hermione tried to reason. Maybe, if she could get him to see that she's nothing and not worthy of him, then he might leave her alone and not try to do the things he said he would in the future.

Riddle rolled his eyes at her. How can she think he would want someone that wasn't extraordinary and special? Obviously she was or he wouldn't want her at all. Maybe she was insecure and that's the reason she was so resistant to him; maybe she just needs reassurance that he desires her.

"If I thought you were ordinary I wouldn't want you Hermione. Yes you're not as submissive as I would like towards myself, but I like that you are fiery and stubborn in general. And if I wasn't physically attracted to you I wouldn't constantly have my hands on you. You're beautiful Hermione, maybe not in the exotic way like you're thinking, but you are naturally beautiful. And as for your figure, you have a slim body with very defined curves. Contrary to what you and other women believe, most men usually like women with a curvaceous figure; not stick thin like 3/4s of the population in this school. You have large, perky breasts, a small waist, curvy hips, long toned legs, and a round succulent ass. I can hardly wait for the moment that I can see and get my hands on everywhere on your perfect, little body." Riddle finished perversely.

Hermione gulped and fidgeted in place, not knowing how to respond to his bold declaration. 'Great, there goes that plan.' She thought miserably. She thought that he didn't find her that attractive, and she can get him to leave her alone that way; by making him see despite her intelligence she wasn't worth going after. But apparently he was very attracted to her judging from his long explanation of why he found her aesthetically pleasing so, unless she gained a lot of weight or grew disgusting boils all over her face, it looks like he's going to be sticking around. Hooray for her…

"I'll walk you back to the common room so you can go to bed Hermione."

Hermione was too tired to even bother protesting on him escorting her there, so she simply followed him out of the bathroom after he unlocked the door, and took down the silencing charms he cast on earlier. When they got there Hermione muttered the password and was about to enter the common room when Riddle tugged her back, kissing her deeply on the lips for a good ten seconds, despite the couple of the guys still lounging in the common room snickering at that. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her wand, slipping it gently into her hand. She looked at him in surprise that he actually gave it back; she figured he would blackmail her some more before he would. He smirked slightly at her surprise before turning around and walking out after stroking her cheek. As she made her way up toward the girls' dormitories; ignoring the cat calls and suggestive comments being called to her, she finally got to her bed noticing the girls already asleep. Today was a long day for her, she was so tired she couldn't even stay awake like she wanted to for a little to think about things, or even change into her night clothes. After only a few minutes she drifted off to sleep.

The next day Hermione was awoken to the sound of her roommates bustling about in the dormitory. She felt someone shaking her shoulders roughly so she reluctantly opened her eyes to meet Maya's grey eyed stare.

"Hermione, you're going to be late if you don't get a move on!" She scolded her before walking away to finish getting ready. Hermione reluctantly got out of bed, pulling on the old fashioned uniform and doing a spell to make it feel looser at her waist once again. She decided to straighten her hair a little so it was slightly wavy instead of its usual soft curls. She brushed her teeth and then turned to see Maya still waiting for her.

"Everyone else went ahead to breakfast so I told them I'd stay here and wait for you."

"You really take this loyalty thing to heart here don't you? I'm sure I'll be fine walking to the Great Hall by myself, it's really not that far." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Other houses don't like us Hermione, so if someone from oh say Gryffindor, saw you walking on your own they'd use that opportunity to throw a hex at you and run away. Traveling with someone else or a group decreases the risk of getting hit by a nasty hex that catches you when you're unaware."

Hermione didn't think about that before but it did make sense. Other houses detested Slytherin and thought they were evil cruel people. So people like Ron or even Harry would definitely go out of their way to make them miserable if they were on their own.

"Well I promise I'll be on my guard the whole time walking to the Great Hall. Besides, almost everyone will be at breakfast there anyway so I most likely won't run into anyone, and I kind of want to be alone for a few minutes to think about a few things if you don't mind."

Maya looked at her critically before understanding flashed across her face. She nodded slightly and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione to her thoughts. She took her time putting her shoes on and getting ready, thinking about the night before and exactly what she was going to do about Tom Riddle. He had an unhealthy obsession with her it seemed, and there was nothing she could do to deter him or even stop him, because he would simply torture her and then torture innocent people. It seems he's well on his way to fulfilling his destiny as the future dark lord, unless she changed history. Well she needed to figure out if he ever took his ring off, like when he went to bed or took a shower or something. He might take it off sometime, so she just needed to figure out when and where he put it. Knowing him he didn't just lay it down somewhere in his room being the paranoid maniac he is; especially if it contained his precious soul. That was another thing she needed to figure out, whether or not he made the ring into a horcrux yet, and if he made anything else into horcruxes.

She needed to be thorough and find this all out. She needed to find his diary and determine if it's a horcrux, and make sure he didn't make any other objects horcruxes; like the snake or something from Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore told Harry he didn't think he found anything from Gryffindor though, because the only known object that belonged to him was the sword; which wasn't a horcrux. So if there was an object, it probably belonged to Ravenclaw. The cup from Hufflepuff wasn't found until he was working at Borgin and Burkes and neither was the Slytherin locket, so she can safely eliminate those. Someone must have noticed a huge snake slithering around the dormitories so she didn't think he had Nagini yet either. So the diary, the ring, and the unknown object from Ravenclaw. She probably should make friends with some Ravenclaws to find out what artifacts still survived that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. She should start researching that, since he most likely didn't have it near him if it was his horcrux, and wouldn't notice it missing. The diary and the ring however, he would know were gone as soon as she took them, since he wore one and wrote in the other probably consistently to brag about himself, and his achievements for people who will read it in the future; then of course control them with it. So she'd try to find the relics of Ravenclaw and find out if they were horcruxes, and then come up with a plan for the other objects.

'Sure no problem, nothing wrong with that plan.' She thought sarcastically to herself. Even though she had no idea where to even look for anything from Ravenclaws, and had no idea how to get in his dormitory without him noticing and try to steal his diary. And let's not even mention that stupid ring he wore every bloody day that she wasn't even sure he did take off even for a little; so if he didn't, how exactly would she take it from him? All these thoughts were racing through Hermione's head annoyingly as she walked slowly to the Great Hall, not paying any attention to her surroundings. She was so blissfully unaware that she didn't notice when two small figures came out from behind a corner and shot a spell at her back, causing her to smash to the ground. She groaned in pain as she slowly turned her head to get a look at her attacker. She saw two expensive looking high heeled shoes make their way into her line of vision. She lifted her head slightly to see a girl about her height, who was exceptionally beautiful. She had light blonde, almost silvery hair, bright blue eyes, and flawless creamy skin. Her full, cherry red lips were pursed in a slight scowl as she stared down at Hermione as if she was dirt. Hermione slowly pushed herself off the floor with her forearms, discreetly going in her pocket for her wand.

"Well if it isn't the new girl who thinks she's hot shit." The girl sneered at her. Hermione said nothing in response, her fingers closing around her most dangerous weapon confidently; ready if the girl tried to attack her again.

"What nothing to say? Or, since you're so low class you might have difficulty speaking? Do you use your body to talk for you; is that what's making Tom stick with you like a dog?" The girl insulted and then laughed at Hermione, along with her companion who Hermione wasn't able to see since she was standing too far over."

"She's just a worthless whore Rosella. Tom will probably be done with her soon enough." The other girl said to her friend, laughing cruelly.

"You're right Dramalda. She's nothing but a nasty little slut who will spread her legs for anyone she can get, probably even women if they're high up enough on the social ladder."

"What the hell is your problem? I've done absolutely nothing to either of you, and yet you're insulting and attacking me as if I did. And, I'm not a bloody whore thank you very much so sod off!" Hermione yelled at them jumping to her feet, her wand held threateningly in front of her.

Both the girls fired at once at Hermione, knocking her off her feet and throwing her against the wall. Hermione's spell did get Rosella as well since she was sent into the suits of armor at the other end of the hall. Dramalda disarmed Hermione while she was down and grabbed her wand. She then rushed over to help her best friend. Rosella got up to her feet, her face livid as she stared at Hermione's weakened figure that was plastered against the wall. She strode over to Hermione's form and grabbed her hair; pulling her up by it so hard Hermione was afraid it would tear out.

"Listen here you little bitch, stay away from Tom Riddle, he's mine. And no nasty skank like you is going to take him away from me. Do you honestly think he even wants you? You're not a pureblood, judging from your last name; probably not even a half blood. You're an annoying know it all; I saw how you act in class trying to outdo Tom, as if you could! You're not even that pretty and it looks like you've magically altered yourself. You know most respectable guys don't even like girls with that big a cup size, so you're not really helping yourself by doing it." After saying all this she then spat in Hermione's face, and threw her to the ground looking down at her haughtily.

Hermione braced herself and then flung her body against Rosella, knocking her down from the impact. She wrestled her wand from her and held it to her neck; warning her not to move or for her friend to try anything.

"You bloody slag! I just want to be left alone; I don't want the attention from your precious Head boy that he bestows on me! I especially don't want him personally, and I really can't understand what you see in him or what anyone else does! I'm certainly not sleeping with him, or anyone for that matter, considering I am not the slut you seem to think I am! Nor, have I magically altered my body to get men's attention; I've always had a larger chest. I would never perform any spell to change my body like that because I find that disgusting and degrading. All I've had is bloody Riddle following me around until I felt like screaming and now I have you! Who's blaming me for something that isn't my fault and insulting me in the process! Well fuck you, you stupid bitch; I don't need you too!" Hermione screamed at her and then slugged her in the face so hard blood started pouring out of Rosella's nose. Dramalda screamed at that, but Hermione pointed Rosella's wand at her and she silently glared at her in hatred. Hermione motioned for her to give her own wand back, and she hesitantly rolled it to her. She grabbed it and stood up, still pointing it between both of them as she backed away.

"Maybe next time you should know your opponent before trying to attack them; you probably shouldn't try to take on someone like me, because I'm not like the other girls in this school that will just take it." Hermione warned them. Then out of nowhere she heard someone quietly clapping.

She spun around to see her personal tormentor, Tom Riddle, lounging comfortably against the far wall watching them as if he had been there all along. His eyes danced with amusement and maybe even respect as he looked at her. Dramalda looked in shock at the Head boy, while Rosella simply tried to heal her bloodied nose.

"You have such fire kitten, I like it." He told her fondly, walking up to her and tapping her nose playfully. Hermione didn't know whether to hex him for using a pet name for her, or scream in frustration that he was once again here!

"Tom what do you want with that slag? You can do so much better. Give me a chance Tom, I'll show how much more worthy I am of you than trash like her." Rosella pleaded, looking at Tom with big doe like eyes. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at how desperate this girl was. Hermione wondered if she was one of the girls Tom slept with in the past that doesn't leave him alone now; she hoped not.

"Are you implying that I would choose someone unworthy to be with me Miss Parkinson? I hope not, for your sake. And as I told you before, I have no interest in you whatsoever and I never have; so I don't know why you constantly throw yourself at me and now are hexing Miss Granger as well. But I will warn you that if you ever attack her again; provoked or not, you will deal with me, and you know you don't want that to happen." Tom stated coldly as he ran his fingers through Hermione's hair.

Hermione was slightly perplexed at Riddle's fierce protectiveness of her. Sure he viewed her as his, but she didn't think he would step in if she was attacked, especially if it was a girl fight. Maybe if another guy was hitting on her and causing him to feel threatened he might, but not solely to protect her. Will wonders never cease?

Rosella wisely kept her mouth shut as she got up from the floor, now that she stemmed her bleeding, and ran off with Dramalda. Riddle was currently running his hands down her face studying her for something.

"Are you hurt Hermione?" He asked, his face a blank mask, but his hands continuing to inspect her for injuries.

"Um, no I'm ok Riddle." Hermione answered bemusedly. Was he really that concerned for her well being?

He seemed to relax a little at her answer and stroked her hair, staring at it with an irritated expression.

"I don't like your hair like this, it doesn't suit you. I like it better curly."

Why did he care whether her hair was straight or curly? As long as it was presentable she wasn't embarrassing him. Why would he like it better curly? She sighed in confusion, knowing he probably wasn't going to explain his statement.

"I'll wear it how I want Riddle."

Before he could answer her, Brian Potter made his way down the corridor toward them. His eyes lit up at seeing her and he grinned. His eyes then looked over at Riddle, who was standing way too close for comfort to her, and was currently staring furiously at Brian, imagining all kinds of torture devices he could inflict upon the annoying idiot.

"Hey Hermione… everything ok?" He asked hesitantly, looking back and forth between her and the annoyed Head boy.

"Of course Mr. Potter, my dear Hermione just can't keep her hands off me." Riddle said before Hermione could respond, casually touching the mark on his neck. Brian then noticed the obvious hickey adorning Riddle and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh um sorry for interrupting, I'll just see you later then." He said hastily before scurrying off.

"What did you say that for? I have no desire to be in your presence, let alone touch you! Why do you have to ruin my friendship with him?" Hermione exclaimed angrily. Riddle looked down at her heatedly before replying.

"He doesn't want to simply be your friend, and I will not allow you to try to get with that pathetic boy when you're with me!"

"I'm not with you! And I would never get with someone that's related to…" Hermione trailed off hurriedly, catching her almost horrible slip.

"Related to who Hermione?" Riddle whispered his eyes narrowing.

"No one… just someone from where I lived before." Hermione bit her lip in nervousness, hoping that he'd accept that answer. It didn't look like it, as he seemed to grow even more suspicious. He was about to say something else when they were interrupted by Professor Dumbledore, who happened to be coming on the scene.

"What are you two students doing here; shouldn't you be heading off to class?"

Hermione had no reply, as the feeling of tightness growing in her chest at her anxiety about her previous statement was relieved; since Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to save her from Riddle's questioning. Riddle had no response at all, his eyes narrowed in hostility at the older wizard and he drew Hermione closer to him.

_Hmm I guess that's a good place to leave off; not really a cliffhanger, so some people won't kill me haha. Remember the more reviews I get the more persuaded I am to get my butt in front of the computer and write the next chapter hehe. So tell me what you think of the chapter or the story so far. Until next time! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: This isn't as soon as I wanted, but what are you going to do with the holidays. This chapter has some adult situations; not a lemon yet but still graphic. Heed the M rating, it's rated that for a reason so don't read if this offends. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you all! Here's the next chapter =)_

Professor Dumbledore waited expectantly for one of them to answer him, but his gaze seemed trained on Hermione; seemingly judging her with his piercing eyes for her present company. She didn't want Riddle's company however, and it's unfair how the only person who would be on her side and believe her about Riddle in this time might grow suspicious of her because of him constantly being around her. God she hated him!

"Well I was walking to breakfast when two…charming girls stopped me and then he came. So that's why we haven't had a chance to get to class yet, but I'm just going now. Sorry Professor." She explained apologetically, not bothering to explain how the oh so charming girls attacked her since it was about Riddle anyway, and she really didn't feel like explaining about Riddle following her around right now. Maybe later she'll tell Professor Dumbledore; right now she simply wanted to get to class.

"It's quite alright Miss Granger, just know if you need anything you can always come and talk to me, or another professor if you have any discomfort." He said carefully. Hermione felt Riddle stiffen next to her at Dumbledore's implication she didn't find certain people's presence comfortable.

"Thank you Professor I will." Hermione said politely, giving him a reassuring smile when she thought Riddle wasn't looking.

"Good day then Miss Granger, Mr. Riddle."

"Good day Professor." Hermione said. Riddle didn't bother responding verbally, only gave a simple nod in reply. Hermione started walking away to go to her charms class and then felt Riddle's presence behind her a second later. It really sucked having an evil, manipulative, perverted, psycho not only stalking her and touching her constantly, but being in all her classes as well so she can never get a break from him! If she believed in past lives, she would definitely think she pissed off a lot of people in one so her karma was coming back at her in this life.

"Old fool, meddling in everything I do." Riddle mumbled behind her, annoyance present in his voice. She loved to know where his perfect, polite little act was now.

"Actually, I think Professor Dumbledore's brilliant, and you're just paranoid." She retorted haughtily.

"That pathetic wizard has been meddling in my life since I came here. You will not speak with him outside of class voluntarily either, he'll use you to get information on me."

"Yes I'm sure that's his master plan Riddle. Merlin, do you think anyone who simply doesn't like you is plotting to take you down or something. You have a real ego don't you?"

"I never said he didn't like me, what led you to that conclusion." Riddle asked suspiciously, a hard glint in his eyes.

"Based on how you talk about him apparently meddling in your life, you obviously have the impression he doesn't like you. It doesn't take a genius to deduce that." Hermione responded, her breathing speeding up a little as his suspicion didn't seem to decrease much. She then saw his face transform to a blank mask so she could no longer tell what he was thinking.

"Hmm." Was his only reply to her as he continued to walk behind her, leaning over her smaller form as they reached the charms classroom. Everyone's eyes landed on Hermione and then Riddle, whispering to themselves about what their relationship might be. Hermione took a seat at the back of the class to avoid the staring, and unsurprisingly Riddle took the spot right next to her. Riddle leaned over to whisper in her ear, and Hermione flinched as she felt his warm breath against her sensitive skin.

"Professor Cornflower's a joke. His classes are ridiculously easy; you have nothing to worry about at all." He whispered, stroking her hair lightly.

"I don't believe I expressed concern Riddle, but are you saying he's an incompetent teacher because he's another one who doesn't like you?" Hermione quipped, pulling her head to the side a little to put more distance between his hand.

"No, he does like me and he is a master at his subject; he simply doesn't have the ability to be able to teach it to others effectively."

"Then wouldn't the class be harder since students are forced to learn on their own?"

"No, charms is a soft subject and the content he goes over has never been overly complex to anyone with at least a decent mind."

"I believe charms is actually quite useful and not a soft subject at all. Only people who don't have the skills to master it or simply are arrogant prats would find it a soft subject." Hermione retorted with contempt. Riddle squeezed her shoulder roughly at her remark, growling warningly. What was he an animal? Who growled like that when they're angry?

She tuned in to Professor Cornflower, lecturing about the type of coursework they would have in newts charms and then heard him going on about school unity, and how he would pair students of opposite houses up with each other for all the work that required it. Wait, so that meant she wouldn't be with Riddle! Maybe she would catch somewhat of a break today.

He went through the list of people's names, and heard Riddle being paired up with Morgan Rose, a Hufflepuff, who looked a little bit like an overexcited chipmunk when she heard her partner's name. She stifled a grin as she looked at Riddle's face, which under his indifferent mask she could tell was far less than enthusiastic about his partner than Morgan was. 'The jerk deserves as much discomfort and misery as possible.' She thought venomously. She then heard her name being called and then Brian Potter. She looked over in Brian's direction and gave him a smile, which he only returned halfheartedly. Stupid Riddle! She looked over at him to see his reaction to her partner and saw his usual mask of indifference, but noticed a slight tightness around his eyes. Humph good, it's even funnier that he has to be a victim to an emotion like jealousy as well. Professor Cornflower told everyone to go sit with their partners, which is where they'd be sitting the rest of the year. Hermione made her way over to Brian and sat down. Unfortunately Riddle chose to go over to where Morgan was sitting, which gave him a better view of her and Brian than he had in the back. Well, guess you can't win for everything.

Hermione looked over at Brian who looked nervous and was trying to avoid looking at her. She decided to break the ice somehow, and try to save her friendship with him before Riddle could do more damage.

"Hey Brian, you know about before, what you saw wasn't what you think. I'm not with Riddle, even though I know that's what he implied before, and I have no interest in being with him in the future."

"Oh, he just always seems to be with you, and then he glares at me when I talk to you so I thought that he was dating you. Then I saw um…ahem, that mark and well…"He trailed off awkwardly.

"He might have an interest in me, but I have none in him. I find him an annoying, arrogant prat who can't take no for an answer. And that mark well…it wasn't from me; I don't know who that's from. Maybe he did it himself." She laughed at the end. OK so a little bit of a lie on her part, but she couldn't really say he forced her to give him a hickey under the cruciatus curse, and threatened to go after you as well because he seemed to be becoming obsessed with her. So, she might as well make Riddle look like a lying idiot.

Brian laughed at the last remark, his face seeming to warm up to her considerably. He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "I should have known you wouldn't have an interest in sneaky snakes like him anyway, sorry for thinking it before."

"It's perfectly alright Brian; I'll forgive you this time." She giggled at him. He patted her cheek teasingly, a big grin adorning his face. Hermione blushed a little in response to his forward move and how close he was to her. Maybe she was being a little flirtatious, and he might take her actions the wrong way. She couldn't help it though. She felt so comfortable around him, and he looked so much like Harry; well maybe a slightly better looking version. His hair was a little neater, and he had a little more muscle to him. But, he had similar facial features. Admittedly, she had a crush on Harry until fourth year; when she found out he liked Cho Chang and gave up, and then Ron seemed to have an interest in her. She then started developing feelings for Ron, and then they started dating last year after he grew up a little. She always wondered secretly though what if something did happen between her and Harry, and he ended up seeing her as a girl back then. How different would it of been? Harry was more intelligent than Ron, a little more mature, and he never fought with her over petty things like Ron did. Thinking about her boyfriend and best friend started to bring a little pain in her chest, so she re focused her attention on Brian's friendly face.

"If looks could kill I'd be a dead man now by the way Riddle's glaring at me over there."

Hermione turned so she could see ,and saw Riddle sitting by Morgan staring over at them with contempt as Morgan chatted to him; blissfully unaware he wasn't paying attention to her in the slightest. Hermione rolled her eyes making sure Riddle saw and turned back to Brian.

"Don't worry about him, he has no reason to be glaring over here considering I don't belong to him; despite what he thinks." Hermione reassured, even though inside she was annoyed how Riddle was so open about his jealousy over someone that wasn't his to get mad about.

"He's not used to a girl not wanting him is all; almost everyone in this school does. It's pathetic how they lust after him, even though he doesn't show interest to any of them. I honestly don't see his appeal; he actually seems a little off to me. Maybe it's just because he's a bit of a loner and a Slytherin though, and I'm just being prejudiced towards him."

"I agree with you completely. I don't think you're wrong at all, and I think people should be more wary of him than they are. You're the first person who seems to have some sense."

"Only some sense huh?" He teased her, tugging at her hair playfully. She laughed and punched his shoulder lightly, then rubbed where she hit.

"Hmm some for now, I'll have to determine if you have more."

"How kind of you Hermione. I'm glad you're reserving judgment on my sanity." He put in, his eyes twinkling. "Wow Riddle must really fancy you, he looks like he's ready to pop a blood vessel over there."

"Ignore him; he'll give up on me eventually." Well, hopefully he will, she thought silently.

"I don't really blame him for fancying you though, you're an amazing girl." Brian said boldly, though a slight tinge of pink formed on his cheeks.

"Well that's so sweet, but I think your judgments not really accurate on that. Thank you though." She replied, her face also warming.

"I'm sure my judgment is a hundred percent accurate Hermione, you obviously don't see yourself clearly."

Before Hermione had a chance to reply however she felt a foreboding presence looming over them. She looked up to see Riddle's piercing eyes, which seemed to have a tinge of red to them? She studied them more carefully, but the red was no longer present in his dark eyes. Maybe she imagined it…doubtful though, knowing what his eyes look like in the future. She figured ripping apart his soul might have certain side effects on his outward appearance. He placed his hand on her shoulder, which she noticed clenched down on it painfully. She tried not to wince at the harsh grip and maintain a neutral expression. She could feel his anger coming off him like heat waves. She'd better figure out a way to calm him down, before he ended up cursing Brian.

"It's time to leave Hermione, class is over now." He stated seemingly emotionless, though she could detect the tension hidden beneath. Brian looked like he was going to open his mouth and intervene on her behalf, but she shook her head at him.

"Ok that's fine, thank you Riddle. I'll see you later Brian, alright?"

"Are you sure…" He asked hesitantly, looking at Riddle's slowly darkening face.

"Yes, I have to talk to Riddle about something any way."

"Alright, bye Hermione." He gave them once last glance back before leaving the classroom.

As soon as he left Riddle grabbed her books in one hand, and grabbed her hand in a forceful grip dragging her out of the classroom. She was about to ask him where he thought he was taking her but thought better of it at seeing his furious eyes, which betrayed his otherwise blank face. After a few minutes of going through corridors they ended up in front of a picture of a beautiful woman on a horse, and Riddle looked around them before muttering "knights." They entered what turned out to be the head common room, and Hermione looked around hoping the head girl was here so Riddle would control himself a little.

"She's not here. She lives in her own house dormitory because I asked her to stay there. I like my privacy and I refused to have to share a bathroom and common room with some pathetic girl who I'd end up cursing after a week in annoyance." Riddle said from observing her looking around frantically.

"And she just gave in like that." Hermione wondered incredibly.

"Yes."

"But…" Hermione started before being interrupted by Riddle.

"Silence. No more questions anymore, it's my turn to talk." He said calmly, though deadly, as he pulled her down onto the couch in front of the fire and stood in front of her imposingly.

"You're testing my patience with Potter, flirting and laughing with him like that. Are you trying to anger me on purpose?" Hermione started to answer, but Riddle stopped her with his hand, motioning her to be quiet. "Perhaps you find it amusing toying with me like that, or maybe you're trying to get me jealous as part of your act of playing hard to get; is that it?" He asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer to his questions. Hermione was growing more and more irritated however with his audacity at saying she wants his attention.

"Whatever the reason I'm growing tired of your attention towards other males. It ends now."

"I am not trying to make you jealous Riddle in some pathetic attempt at gaining your attention. I don't want your attention at all; no logical female probably would either. I really don't feel like sitting in your stupid corridors anymore, and listening to you ranting about nothing any longer, so if you'll excuse me…" Hermione was cut off from speaking when Riddle's lips crashed down on her in anger, his kiss bruising and punishing. She put her hands on his chest and pushed, but he wouldn't budge. She wiggled to try to break free of his grip, but he only growled at her efforts, plastering his body to her on the couch. His heavy weight on her made it difficult to move at all, and she was growing tired from her efforts.

"Please Riddle, get off me!" She pleaded with him, ignoring her pride at begging him for anything.

"No, a lesson will be learned here Hermione. I'll show you who your body belongs to. No one can touch you but me." He stated possessively. Hermione redoubled her efforts at getting free, trying to reach in her robe and grab her wand. Riddle grabbed her wrist harshly and took out his own wand, disarming her. He then banished it, and made a motion which caused both her wrists to lock above her head and freeze. He made another motion which caused her legs to lose mobility so she could no longer move them, and he then resumed his attentions on her.

Hermione felt like she was going to throw up at what was happening. She was having difficulty breathing because Riddle hadn't let up on the kiss yet, as his hand pulled off her robe and tossed it across the room. He moved his lips down to her neck as Hermione laid there helplessly; unable to even try to resist him. His hands moved to her waist and hips caressing them, then went to the bottom of her jumper. He broke away from her skin to pull it over her head and also pulled along with it her tank top, which stuck to it. She was left underneath him half naked in her bra as he gazed at her lustfully. She feared she knew where this was going. He threatened her before with rape, but she didn't think he'd do it the very next day at least. She didn't even have time to prepare herself for that kind of attack on her body.

His hands caressed her flat stomach, and he moved his head down, dipping it into her belly button. She jumped at that and she heard him chuckle as if her discomfort amused him. He moved up to her breasts, kissing the swells of them that spilled out over her bra and then lifting her slightly, to reach behind her back and unhook it. He pulled it away from her body slowly, letting it fall over her pinned wrists, and then pushing it off the couch. His lust seemed to intensify as he looked at her naked breasts on full display below him.

"Your breasts are amazing and they're all mine." He murmured softly to himself it seemed. He brought both his hands in front to cup both her breasts in each hand. "God they just barely fit in my hands." She heard him groan in approval. He squeezed them possessively a few times and brushed her nipples with his fingers, causing them to harden into peaks. She flushed in mortification at her body's reaction. He grinned at her, looking pretty pleased with himself, and kissed her again while he kneaded her breasts almost to the point of pain.

He pulled away from her lips to look in her eyes that glared at him in hatred. "Don't be like that dearest, it has to be this way so you'll learn." He then moved his head down again and assaulted her left breast with his mouth; taking as much as he could and sucking on the skin, while his other hand worked on the other one. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and nibbled on it a little, making her buck slightly underneath him. He then sucked on it greedily and worked on her other with his fingers, rolling and pinching it. After a few minutes of sucking and fondling her breasts he moved lower down her body, kissing his way down her torso until he reached the top of her skirt. Hermione had tears leaking out of her eyes at this point. This was it; he was going to rape her now. He pulled down her skirt over her legs, letting his hands caress her, and then did the same with her white knickers. He looked at her most intimate place with lust and a little surprise.

"You shave?" He asked in a little shock seeing her bare vagina. She didn't bother replying to him, and waited for him to start removing his clothes as well to proceed with this horrible act. Maybe she can pretend she's with Ron while he's doing this; far away from this monster. He didn't start undressing however. Instead, he slid down a little on the couch and then put his hands on her inner thighs, stroking them. He gradually moved higher until he was at the sides of her core and then ran his hand over her opening, while his other found her clit and played with it. She felt warmth in her loins as he was doing this, and then she felt herself getting a little wet in response to his ministrations. He caught some of her fluids leaking out of her with his finger and brought it to his mouth wickedly, sucking on the digit slowly. He licked his lips, smirking at her a little, before grabbing her hips and pulling her core up to his face. What is he doing?

He then buried his face in her cunt, licking her labia, before pushing the wet appendage in side of her. His fingers stroked and played with her while he thrust his tongue in her passage, rubbing it along her inner walls. She closed her eyes as she felt pleasure spasm through her at his actions, and when he thrust his tongue in her again while pinching her clit, she bucked against his mouth in response. Her body was betraying her to him at the moment; she was so embarrassed and disgusted with herself, and she just wanted him to get done with whatever he was going to do so she could be alone. She felt something building in her slowly as his tongue continued to ravish her as if she was ice cream. After a few minutes she couldn't control it anymore, and she clenched around Riddle at her release as she cummed all over his face. He lapped it up as if it was chocolate and then lowered her back down onto the couch. She could see his face still had some of her juices on it, and she never felt so much self-hatred. She couldn't believe she gave that to him; her first time having oral sex, her first orgasm. That was supposed to go to someone she loved, like Ron. He didn't deserve her first anything. He didn't deserve to play and suck on her breasts, which Ron never was able to with the war. He'd never even seen them naked. He didn't deserve to eat her out like a starved man from her most intimate place. And, she shouldn't have given it to him. Her bloody body's response to him gave him things he should never have taken from her. It was bad enough he was forcing it on her; she didn't need to enjoy it as well. She wondered if he was going to fuck her for his pleasure, now that he humiliated her enough with her body.

To her surprise he moved off the couch and then reached down, lifting her up into his arms bridal style; her arms still pinned above her. He carried her up the stairs and walked into his bedroom, setting her at the top of his bed. Her head hit a pillow, and he pulled the covers over her naked body.

"That probably took a lot out of you so sleep here for awhile, and I'll be back after class."

"I have to go to class too Riddle."

"I'll tell them you weren't feeling well, don't worry Hermione. You just rest now until I return. If you get hungry, call for a house elf and they'll come." He said while looking at her almost, dare she say it, apologetically? Was he really sorry for what he just did; forcing his touch on her. Before she could contemplate it further he stroked her cheek and left the room. Hermione didn't have the energy to get up and go to class, or go anywhere for that matter. She was too tired to care about being in his room, in his bed. She simply wanted to sleep and forget what happened for awhile. Maybe when she woke up things will be better. She sighed at that thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Ok so something important about this chapter is that she's in Tom's room alone, and she also knows the password to get in the head dorms now. Not going to say anymore. Also, was the sex-scene too graphic? Review to get a faster update! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Notes: I'm back with another update! Thank you so much to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome! Now here's the next chapter :)_

Hermione woke up a little disoriented. She looked around the room in confusion, as this was obviously not the Slytherin girl's dorms, since there was only one bed. She finally started remembering last night and exactly whose room she was in. She jumped out of the bed and nearly toppled onto the floor in her haste. She was here because of Riddle having his perverted way with her and then leaving her up here. She noticed that her wrists were no longer bound uncomfortably above her head, and her legs had feeling in them again. Why would Riddle do that and then leave her alone in his room?

Well best not question a good thing. She got up slowly and looked around the room. It had clean white and green sheets on a queen sized bed, white walls, a dark green carpet, a closet and dresser, and a large desk in the corner. On that desk were a few books so she went over to see what he was reading up on. There were a few text books, some probably illegal dark arts books, and a small thin book that looked like…

His diary! Wow maybe she is having a little bit of luck after all. She opened it to find the pages blank like she expected them to be. The question was if he made it a horcrux yet. Just as she was about to slip the journal in her bag she heard a noise downstairs. Oh great, the charming lord himself is back. She looked at the journal hesitantly, before thinking she can maybe come back for it later since she knew his password now. She'd just have to pick the right time where he'd be least likely to notice it missing. The only downside to this is he'd probably come straight to her when he found out it's gone. She'd really have to think this through.

She heard him coming up the stairs and really didn't want to have to face him right now, considering what he just did to her. She went into his bathroom and locked the door, hoping desperately he'd leave her be, and not insist on coming in anyway. She heard him enter his room and she sat down on the floor listening. It's not like she can do anything besides be pathetic right now, since he has her wand. And, it's not like she could physically take him. So, there was nothing else for her to do except hope he'll find pity somewhere inside and leave her alone. Not likely though…

When she heard him make his way over to the bathroom door she held her breath and waited. She saw the knob turn and then click so he must of just used magic to unlock it. The door swung open and he stood in the doorway imposingly. He looked at her from his impressive height, which seemed even taller since she was sitting on the floor. His dark, cold eyes surveyed her closely.

"Please just go away and leave me alone right now." She said quietly, praying for once he'd actually listen to her.

"You know I won't do that Hermione."

"I need to be alone right now to think about things." She pleaded with him.

"I don't care; you're not going to be. Besides there's nothing to think about, I was just showing you exactly how your body belongs to me."

Hermione's eyes snapped up to his at that last statement angrily. How dare he say that!

"Piss off Riddle! You may have done that to me, but that still doesn't mean I belong to you in any way!" Hermione yelled venomously, standing up as she did so. She straightened to her full height, which wasn't tall, and tried to stare down at the person currently making her life a living hell.

"You must not be as intelligent as I thought if you still think that little one."

Hermione reached out to kick him in the same place she did before, but this time he blocked her hit with his knee. He took her arm and pulled her to him and then held her by her shoulders.

"Do not attempt that again, I can't promise I can control myself a second time." He warned her quietly.

"Oh you controlled yourself before? I must not be thinking of the same thing, because I recall you torturing me and threatening to torture others too."

"I could have done so much worse than that if I lost control Hermione. Do think about that for the future."

Hermione glared at him furiously and then after a minute she noticed his gaze was no longer on her face anymore. She looked down and to her horror, realized she was still naked, which she should have realized before. She gasped and brought her arms up to cover herself, but he moved his grip to her wrists and pinned them to her sides.

"Don't hide yourself from me, you're beautiful." Hermione blushed both in embarrassment and in a little bit of flattery. Who knew the future dark lord could say things like that to a girl?

"Besides, it's not like I haven't seen everything already." She took that back, he's still an ass. "I got your work for you from ancient runes and herbology." He added, looking at her expectantly as if wanting some sort of praise for it.

"Well I didn't go to them because of you so I hoped you would, but thanks ever so much." She said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome." He replied just as sarcastically.

"Can I get dressed now then?"

"I suppose so but I'd rather you didn't." Hermione looked him in absolute loathing and stepped back from him, wrapping her arms around her chest to shield her from his eyes.

"Can I have some clothes then?" Riddle took out his wand and summoned her clothes from downstairs, then handed them to her. "I'll be down in the common room studying when you're done." Then he walked out.

In other words he'd be down by the only exit making sure she couldn't get away. She closed the bathroom door behind him and hurriedly put on her clothes, trying not to think about before when they were almost ripped off of her. She'd have to wash these three times when she got back to her dorm. She finally stepped out of the bathroom and slowly made her way downstairs. She found Riddle lounging on the couch around a table doing homework. He looked up when she stood in front of him and patted the cushion next to him. She was debating on whether to actually listen to him and sit down, or be difficult. She finally rested on just sitting down since that's probably what would happen anyway and opened one of her books to start on ancient runes. She looked over at Riddle from the corner of her eye and started contemplating. How was she going to not only take his diary without him noticing, but once he did he would know it was her that took it. She might have to try to at least earn some of his trust in order for her plan to succeed in the end; otherwise she might just end up being caught and then killed before she can finish it.

The question is how far she wants to go to earn his trust. She definitely wouldn't be pretending to be his girlfriend or anything like that. She also wouldn't be using sex as a tool, ugh! But maybe she can pretend to be his friend, or at least get along with him in order for him to lower his guard with her a little. Well here goes nothing…

"So um what are you doing this weekend, any plans?" Riddle looked at her in surprise and then suspicion clouded his eyes.

"Why?" He said slowly.

"I'm just attempting to be civil and make conversation, which may be something you're incapable of doing."

"I don't know my plans yet."

"You aren't going to Hogsmeade or anything?"

"No, I have never been there." He answered shortly. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. He's never been to Hogsmeade before? Not even once?

"Why not?"

"I never got permission since my parents are dead, and I have no legal guardian." If Hermione didn't know he was such a bad guy, and he didn't just do what he did to her a few hours ago she might have felt sorry for him.

"Yeah, but you never went there anyway so I'm sure you could go undetected if you wanted too." She persisted.

"It's pointless to go by yourself so I didn't see the need to."

"Well why didn't you go with someone?" She asked exasperatedly.

"No one invited me." He answered. She didn't detect any sadness or anger on his face, it was almost like it didn't even bother him.

"What about your friends that I see you with sometimes?" Meaning… his future death eaters, or knights at this time.

"They're not exactly friends, or at least not by your definition."

"Well why we don't go together, since I wanted to go to Hogsmeade anyway considering I've never been there before." Wow, she really can't believe she's asking one of the most evil guys in existence to go to Hogsmeade with her and have fun.

"I thought you didn't want to be with me, and you insist you don't belong to me?"

"I don't, but I don't mind hanging out with you as a friend." Ok that's a bit of a stretch, she actually did mind.

"Really?" He still was obviously skeptical.

"Yes really; if you don't want to go just say so, I'll go by myself."

"No, I didn't say that, I'm merely surprised by the offer. But I'll go with you if you insist." He then smirked a little at her, to which she rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm so glad your deciding to grace me with your presence."

"I know." Which made Hermione throw a pillow at him that was on the couch in response. Tom then threw one at her, which ended up knocking her quill out of her hand. She glared at him when he started grinning and then threw said pillow back at him so hard it burst and feathers flew everywhere. They were all in his hair and robes, and he looked positively ridiculous. She burst out laughing at the sight, which she expected him to get angry about. Instead, she saw a slight twitch of his lips as he was struggling not to smile.

Hermione slowly stopped laughing then. Dare she say it that he was being actually somewhat normal? Before she could question it the slight smile went away, and he swiftly removed all the feathers clinging to his hair and robes. He then went back to his ancient runes homework and ignored her. Talk about bipolar…

She also went to do the homework for that class, but since she wasn't there for notes she was having more difficulty deciphering things than she normally would have. She sighed in frustration, and then she felt the couch shift as Riddle scooted closer to her. She jumped slightly in response, wondering what he was doing. She looked and saw him reading over her shoulder. Then he corrected something she made a mistake on with his quill, which caused her to become slightly irritated.

"I didn't ask for your help you know."

"I didn't say you did, but I was merely assisting you since you weren't in class today."

"I can do things on my own, you don't know everything. Besides I actually am intelligent, in case you didn't know."

"I wouldn't even be speaking to you if you weren't; I hate witches who have no intelligence. However, there's no reason to be stubborn about getting help when you need it. It's better to learn from your mistakes right away, then not knowing you make one."

Hermione didn't say anything else since he was actually right, and he was at least acknowledging she was intelligent. So she merely went back to working and ignored him.

He scoffed and mumbled something about 'stubborn headed witches' and resumed his work. 'He should really talk about stubbornness.' Hermione thought to herself.

An hour went by and Hermione's stomach started to growl because of her hunger. Riddle looked at her in amusement, before snapping his fingers and a house elf appeared.

"What can Bella get sir and miss." The house elf said obediently before bowing.

"What would you like Hermione?" Riddle asked turning to her.

"I don't know, some meatloaf and potatoes would be good." Hermione shrugged.

"You heard her. And some pumpkin juice and apple pie as well." Riddle ordered

"Of course, right away sir!" Bella said before disappearing with a pop.

"You know you could have said please." Hermione said disapprovingly. Riddle looked at her like she was an idiot, before moving his books back into his bag. The house elf then reappeared with a huge platter of food, along with some fresh rolls, and set it down on the table in front of them. It then disappeared once again before waiting for a thank you.

'Probably not expecting one.' She thought bitterly. However her protest at house elf treatment went away when she smelled the food under her nose, making her stomach growl louder. She quickly grabbed some meatloaf and potatoes onto a plate that was on the tray and poured herself some pumpkin juice. She then dug in quite vigorously, oblivious to Riddle's amused smirk. She finished off her plate and grabbed a piece of apple pie, which she finished off in less than two minutes. She dropped her fork back onto the plate, but it ended up dropping onto the floor. She bent over to pick it up when she felt a hand on her ass that squeezed her left butt cheek. She jumped a mile high and then whirled around, slapping the hand down that was still attached to her rear end. Riddle looked incredibly amused, even as she glared at him with murder in her eyes.

"Keep your hands off me!"

"You can't expect me to do that when you have such an amazing ass, and it was just calling to grab it. I can only resist so much." Was Riddle's retort. Hermione screamed and lunged at him, knocking him on his back on the couch. She started hitting him in the chest, but he grabbed her hands and held them in front of him. Hermione looked down and noticed the smile he had on his face, not to mention the slight hard on he had that she could felt underneath her from her position.

"You're enjoying this?" She exclaimed in shock.

"Very much so." He smirked, interlocking their fingers together. She made to move off him, and to her surprise he let her sit next to him again. Only he kept one of her hands interlaced with his, and he stroked it with one of his fingers. She went to remove her hand, but he wouldn't relinquish it and growled at her attempt to pull it from him. She gave up and sighed loudly.

"You know friends don't hold hands." She reminded him.

"You said you wanted to be friends, not me. You know exactly what I want."

"Ok, well you know you first start off as friends before you move onto a relationship." Ok maybe not always true, but she had to keep him at bay somehow.

Riddle looked like he was thinking it over for awhile before he finally nodded his head slightly, in agreement?

"Fine, I suppose we can be friends …for now." He acquiesced, but didn't remove her hand from his. Hermione sighed again. Guess his definition of friends is different apparently; unfortunately for her.

"When the time comes though you'll be mine Hermione, I hope you know that."

Hermione gulped, not liking that predatory glint in his eyes. Maybe she shouldn't be doing this…

_Alright that's all for now. A little shorter than normal, but this is the best I can do. Next chapter is Tom and Mione at Hogsmeade. And a little jealousy as well on Riddle's part, all thanks to Brian Potter :P Review please, it motivates me to update :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long for an update. I can't believe I haven't updated in over a year, that's unacceptable! But I'm by no means whatsoever not continuing this story, it will be finished have no fear! Hopefully now that there is less work for college I can update more frequently. Thank you everyone for your reviews and support of this story, it makes me feel so good as a writer :) Also, thank you all for your patient waiting. Now here's the next chapter!_

Hermione couldn't believe she was doing this. Going to Hogsmeade with Tom Riddle and acting like it was the most normal thing in the world! But if this is what she had to do to get him to lower his guard so she can get that diary then so be it; she'd suffer through it. After all, how bad could one day be with him, in a public place full of eye witnesses, in case he decided to go off the deep end? Well maybe she shouldn't ask that. Knowing her luck and his character, things could go much worse than she already expects them to be so she shouldn't push it.

She sighed tiredly, finally sprawling out on her bed in her dormitories. She actually isn't around Riddle for once, and he finally graciously gave her wand back. He also, seemed to expect some kind of honor for the inconvenience, even though he was the one who kept it all this time! Stupid pompous git.

'Well, might as well get this over with.' She jumped out of bed to take a quick shower to get ready for the Riddle filled day. She magically dried her hair and used a smoothing product so it wouldn't get frizzy. She still is so very thankful her hair has finally tamed enough so simple hair products now work on it to keep it manageable. She decided on a pair of simple jeans and a sweater with a tank top underneath. She wasn't going to go out of her way to dress up for Riddle of all people. After all, he has enough delusions about them as it is. She pulled on her robes over outfit and slid on her sneakers before making her way to the Great Hall.

She spied Riddle already there, a space next to him conveniently unoccupied; of course. Deciding not to get in an argument with him about where she sits she plopped down next to him, earning a smirk of approval from his majesty and piled some eggs and bacon on to her plate.

"So what time do you want to go?" She asked him after some time passed. She looked at him contemplate her question, before replying that they can go after breakfast. She nodded and resumed eating. When breakfast was over she stood up, Riddle following suit, and made her way to the exit. She jumped slightly, feeling a slight pressure on her lower back, then realizing it was his hand. 'Does he understand the meaning of the word friends?' She thought bitterly to herself. It seemed no matter what she said, or how she tried to manipulate the situation so he'd keep his distance, that would only go so far. He still is obviously going to do things to annoy her and won't respect her personal space completely. As they started the walk through the grounds to Hogsmeade she began thinking of what the day would hold. What would they talk about the whole time, or would it just be an uneasy silence. Would he argue with her over things? Perhaps they'd have magical or intellectual debates. She felt herself perk up slightly at that thought and then squash it. He may be incredibly intelligent, but he was still a psychotic murderer; which definitely lessens the appeal of his intellect in her boat.

"Where do you want to go?" His question broke through her thoughts. She thought about it before replying.

"Hmm... well we can go to the bookstore, I would love to check out the selection of books they have. I'd also like to go to the Three Broomsticks since I heard they have lovely butterbeer. We can go to Honeydukes and maybe the joke shop. What do you think?"

"All of that is fine." Came his nonchalant reply. She looked at his face and his expression was rather blank; he almost seemed bored. What was this whole trip just a chore for him to endure? Honestly, no wonder he got so evil if he doesn't even know how to have fun or appreciate things.

They finally made it into the village, and Hermione's face lit up at the sight of it. This place brought back a lot of fond memories of her and her friends. She remembered the first time she went here. Harry couldn't go, so it was only Ron and her; their first real time alone together. She remembered how flustered and awkward they both felt, but also the unmistakable attraction that was between them. She recalled how Harry used his invisibility cloak and secret passage ways to go to Hogsmeade with them, and how it was the place he finally met his godfather face to face. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the painful memories. Memories... that's all they were anymore unless she could stop this monster. It was up to her. There was no one else to do it now. They relied so much on Harry to save the future, and she now knows what he felt like with that heavy weight pressed on his shoulders. She feels it now; failing isn't an option. Not if she wants a future for herself and everyone else. They got to the bookstore and Hermione rushed inside. She was eager to see how different the books were in the past than they were in the future. She stopped at a shelf and looked at the titles of the different books. This time didn't have the same restrictions on dark magic as her time did. Outside of Hogwarts of course you could find such books on the dark arts, but in this time it seemed like there were some books sold that were no longer sold in the future. She even found a book that was completely about horcruxes and how to make them. She quickly spun around to see if Riddle was looking, but she found he was gone. She started looking around the shop only to find him completely immersed in a book. She peered at the contents over his shoulder to see it was a book on complex offensive curses and hexes. She rolled her eyes; of course he would be taken with offensive magic. She looked at his face and noticed how perfectly content he looked. Before it seemed like he didn't seem to think much of going, but now it looked like he was finally enjoying himself.

"You see, it seems you should have went to Hogsmeade sooner. You've missed out on a lot wouldn't you say?" She said a little smugly.

"Hmm, the village isn't as trivial as I first thought. I'll definitely pay more visits to this shop, there's a lot of useful knowledge here that isn't in the library books."

Hermione didn't reply to that. That made her a little worried that her taking him here wasn't such a good thing. He might find more extensive dark magic a lot sooner than he would have, since Hogwarts is more restricted in that area. But then again, he probably would have accessed it sooner or later without her help; still she should probably be more careful.

"Well I still want to go to more places before we head back so let's go." Riddle looked at her and seemed like he was going to argue, but then rolled his eyes and straightened up, leading her out of the shop. They went to Honeydukes, and they both bought some of their best chocolate, along with some other various treats. Riddle didn't have any complaints when they left so she assumed he was satisfied with his candy. They also went to the joke shop, that Riddle didn't find all that amusing. Surprise, surprise...

"Honestly, grown wizards buying such ridiculous items. I've never seen such an appalling sight." Was his scathing remark from observing people take wonder in some of the items there. "You know Riddle some of it is actually quite funny, maybe you should get a sense of humor and stop being so boring." At that he gave her a withering glare. Ok he definitely wasn't boring, but the only time he seemed to find amusement was when causing others pain.

They finally got to the Three Broomsticks and Riddle ordered two butterbeers, while Hermione got them a table. She looked around and saw Brian Potter over in the corner laughing with his friends. Normally she would of greeted him, but because of Riddle's...obsessive nature regarding her at the moment she hoped he wouldn't see her while she's here. Riddle made his way over with the drinks, thankfully not noticing Brian, and instead of sitting across from her slid in next to her at the booth. 'Unbelievable..' She took a sip from her drink and smiled as the warm feeling traveled through her body. She asked him if he liked it with which he replied with a slight nod. As they were sipping their drinks Riddle put his hand down on her knee. She jerked her leg away and gave him an annoyed glance. A few moment later he reclaimed her knee with his hand, this time grabbing it firmly.

"Riddle, that is not what friends do." She told him exasperatedly.

"What do friends do? Is there a specific set of guidelines that highlight the dos and don'ts of friends interacting?" He answered mockingly.

"No, but it's quite obvious."

"Hmm, well my view of our 'friendship' is different I guess." Hermione huffed and then excused herself to the bathroom. Riddle grudgingly let her go, and she hurried away glad to be rid of his presence for a moment. She forgot however that the bathroom was located right past Brian and his friends so when she walked past he stood up and greeted her warmly; stepping away from his table.

"Hey Hermione, fancy seeing you here." He gave her a tight hug before stepping away, grinning at her. "Hey Brian, yeah I'm just here with a friend doing a little looking around." She hoped he would leave her alone before Riddle saw them together; however no such luck.

"Isn't that Riddle, never seen him here before." Hermione spun around to see Riddle making their way over to him. He had a dark expression and his eyes seemed to be flickering red.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom Hermione? Best go then so we can leave." He stated seemingly indifferent, but Hermione could tell by the tightening of his eyes how angry he was. She hesitantly placed herself between Riddle and Brian, trying to dissolve a fight that she felt Riddle was about to start.

"I'm ok now actually, maybe we should just leave.."She said hesitantly, looking nervously between the two males.

"You can hang out with me and my friends Hermione if he wants to leave. I'll gladly take you back to Hogwarts." Brian looked boldly at Riddle, not showing signs on fear from the more formidable foe.

"She's not going anywhere with you Potter, and if you value your pathetic existence you'll stay away from her."

"She doesn't belong to you Riddle, she can make her own decisions on what she wants to do." Brian yelled angrily, drawing his wand from his robes. Hermione looked, and saw Riddle already had his wand in his hand and was drawing it to throw a curse. Hermione put her hands on Riddle's chest and pushed as hard as she could. He barely moved, but he looked down at her for a moment.

"Come on let's just leave, there's no reason to start trouble." She was continuously trying to push him towards the door, which wasn't working very well.

"I'm only going to show him and everyone else you're mine, and to keep away from you unless they mean to challenge me."

"Not this again. Look Riddle I might be trying to be friends, but I don't belong to you. Stop saying I do!"

" I may be humoring you in your pathetic argument to be friends first, but make no mistake you're still mine." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, then grabbed a butterbeer off Brian's table and dumped it on his head. She saw it soak his hair and robes and go down his back. She then stomped away angrily and walked out of the pub, not even thinking to the consequences of her actions. When she got outside of Hogsmeade and made her way up the path she felt her limbs grow stiff. She turned her head to find Riddle; with his arm raised, a few feet behind her looking murderous. He continued until he was in front of her peering down at her threateningly, before releasing her from the spell. He looked perfect as always so she assumed he used a cleansing charm, but the way he was looking at her now made her anger start to evaporate and be replaced by fear.

"You really are pushing my precious control dearest. If you ever humiliate me like that in public ever again, you won't like what will happen to you and anyone in the vicinity. Am I clear?"

"Well if you wouldn't constantly say I belong to you and act like a psychotic, possessive caveman I wouldn't have to do that, would I?" Hermione tried to say confidently, but her voice shook a little at the end.

Riddle seemed to snap at that point. He dragged her by the arm down the path, not bearing her a second glace to see if she was keeping up with his strides. She stumbled along after him, wondering what was in store for her now. When they got to the castle he dragged her to her dormitories where he then left her at. Really? No threats of torture, or sexual molestation this time? He seemed too angry to just let her go. 'Well I guess I shouldn't question it, maybe he went to cool off.' Or, hurt some innocent student that had the misfortune of crossing his path...

For the rest of the day she waited for Riddle to appear and drag her off, or to hear of some horrible 'accident' involving another student. But nothing. Maybe he actually got himself under control and figured it wasn't worth his time. She went to bed and fell asleep, a bad feeling in her mind as she drifted off that she tried to push aside.

She awoke later to find herself really uncomfortable. When she stretched out, she realized she wasn't laying on the fluffy softness of her mattress, but something hard and cold. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in some sort of room laying on the stone floor. As she looked around she realized it wasn't a classroom, but a dungeon of some sorts. Was she even at Hogwarts? It wasn't the Chamber of Secret, seeing as she's been there before, so then where was it. She noticed the walls had chains hanging off them, as if to use for prisoners. A faint movement caught her eye to the left, and to her horror she saw a crumbled figure laying on the floor, his arms chained above his head. Brian...

She gasped, a feeling of horror overwhelming her. She should of listened to her instincts and not just think that Riddle would just let things go. He never does, and he goes to extreme measures when he wants his revenge. She should of known just because he didn't do anything right away, didn't mean he wasn't plotting something horrible as a punishment for her. And now here Brian was.

She then registered he was completely naked as well. His legs were in an awkward position that shielded her view of his...private parts, but seeing him like that was highly disturbing. She dreaded what Riddle had in store for him. She looked at his face and saw some bruises beginning to form, showing the struggle that clearly happened when he was taken here. She looked down at herself to make sure she was still clothed. She was still wearing her night clothes which happened to be pretty indecent, given the circumstances. A low cut tank top that showed a little of her stomach; without a bra. And a pair of short, black shorts that barely covered her bum.

She continued searching the room to see more to the center a platform. On that platform sat Riddle, lounging in the chair as if he were some kind of king. He wore dark clothes and had a sinister smile on his face. She saw behind him a few masked figures; which she assumed were his knights waiting for his orders.

"Hello Hermione, I'm glad you've awoken. As you can see we have much to discuss." He snapped his fingers and one figure stepped forward, picking her off the floor, and leading her onto the platform in front of Riddle.

"You didn't need to do this Riddle, you're going to get in so much trouble for this if you're caught."

"On the contrary, it seems I do. You just don't seem to listen to me anymore, and it seems you don't take my threats seriously. Now I'm showing you I'm not bluffing. But don't worry, no one will find out about this, I assure you."

"Please don't I'll do anything, just don't hurt him!" She begged frantically.

"Oh I know you will, but first you will learn a lesson. Lestrange, wake up our other guest and remove his restraints."

"Yes my lord." Another masked figure replied leaving the group, and waved a spell at Brian, who started to return to consciousness. He removed the chains from Brian's arms, and everyone watched as Brian slowly looked around the room.

When he saw Riddle, a string of insults left his mouth that were silenced by Riddle's wand.

" He really needs to learn respect for his superiors; well I'm sure he will soon enough. Lestrange, crucio him for ten minutes." Hermione watched as the horrible torture curse was inflicted on Brian, and she watched him soundlessly writhe on the floor. Riddle must have decided he wanted to hear his agony because he removed his spell, causing Brian's screams of pain to echo through the room. Riddle watched impassively, though Hermione could see a certain thrill in Riddle's eyes. The sick bastard was enjoying every moment of his pain and screams. She saw Brian's hands bleeding from his fingernails digging into his palms. After the long ten minutes were up, Hermione was sobbing on the floor. She looked at Riddle who motioned for her to sit on his lap. She shot him a watery glare of hatred and spat at his feet. Riddle stood up and moved behind her, holding her head up forcefully.

"For that I will now torture him as well, which I'm sure will make him wish for ten more minutes of crucio from Lestrange again." Hermione whimpered as Riddle performed the curse on Brian. Only, his seemed to be much worse. Brian screamed, his voice hoarse, and started banging his body on the floor from the pain and delirium. Riddle also added physical slashes, that marred Brian's body, and blood was pouring out of them. After a minute or two Riddle stopped. She saw Brian, barely breathing on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. She prayed it was over now. However Riddle levitated him so he was suspended in the air; his nude body on full display.

"Please no more Riddle, I'm sorry. Just don't hurt him anymore."

"I still don't think you've learned yet, so there will be a little more pain for your friend here." After Riddle said that he silently sent a curse to Brian's penis, that caused the flesh to burn and peel off of it. After a minute or two Brian fell unconscious while the curse was still ongoing, until Riddle removed it.

"Well that's disappointing he passed out already. I was just having fun. He's certainly not that well endowed; maybe it's a Gryffindor thing. Or, maybe I'm just unfairly comparing him to my own size." Riddle cockily stated. Hermione was too distraught to even respond to his disgusting comments. She just prayed he was finished with his torture.

"So Hermione, are you going to be a good girl now?"

"Y..esss." She shakily whispered.

"My girl right? You're mine aren't you, say it!"

"I'm yours." Riddle drew her up to him and held her by the waist, as her tears leaked from her puffy eyes.

"Will you talk to Brian ever again, unless it's class related?"

"No...I won't ."

"Good girl." He purred at her, before claiming her lips. She didn't try to fight him this time; she simply stood there and let him claim her mouth. She wondered what she was going to do to resist him now. 'Well he may eventually have my body, but he won't have my heart. I'll destroy him or die trying.' She thought ruthlessly, as he aggressively claimed her mouth as his prize for victory.

_That's all for now. Poor Hermione, I'm really horrible to her in this story. Hopefully things get better for her...eventually. A little shorter than I would have liked, but I suppose alright for now. Reviews are appreciated and encourage an update quicker, hint hint ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Notes: Finally, I'm back with an update once again! I'm pretty sure updates will happen a lot quicker now since it's summer and all lol. I know what happened in the last chapter was a little dark and twisted, but it's Riddle and I felt it helped move the story along. However, this doesn't mean Hermione is going to be with him now because he did that and she's afraid of him. I find her resisting him and coming to him in her own time a much more interesting aspect. Thank you to all my reviewers who motivate me to get my butt writing lol. Here's the next chapter!_

Hermione woke up in her dormitories, the bitter memories of last night's events flooding back in her mind. She almost believed it was her fault those things happened to Brian; almost. Her logical mind made it clear that it wasn't her fault Riddle is a sadistic psycho. Just because he did those things because of her not wanting him, doesn't make it her fault. Still, this wasn't the way things in the past were supposed to go. She was supposed to have the upper-hand over him, since she knew everything or most essential things about him. Instead, he was playing her like a puppet. He was more powerful than her, he was smarter than her, and he was more manipulative than her. Somehow she had to get the playing field on a more even level. Just because he got her to say she was his last night didn't make it so. She only said that to save Brian from anything else Riddle would of done. But, Riddle was in for a rude awakening if he thought she was under his arrogant, little thumb.

She sat up and heard the girls talking amongst themselves while getting ready. However, a certain topic of their conversation caught her attention.

"That girl Samantha Brown is completely enamored with Riddle. She talks about him at every meal; Riddle this, Riddle that, Riddle is so perfect! I actually feel a little sorry for the poor girl. She tries so hard to get his attention and he usually ignores her." Maya's voice said.

"Yeah, but I can't say it's in any way surprising. Most girls have a crush on Riddle; Brown is just more open about hers. I mean Riddle certainly is a great catch, he just doesn't care about any of the girls. Pity really." Heather replied.

"That's not completely true. He is giving our dear Hermione some attention, and she just got here. I think they might even be a couple from the way he holds her hand." Maya said observantly.

"Of course they are, what girl in their right mind would turn him down? He obviously likes her because she's on par with him intellectually, and her figure doesn't hurt her either." Alice put in condescendingly.

Hermione had enough of the conversation and thrust her curtains open, making everyone aware she was up. She gave them all a glare to which they all looked a little guilty for talking about her; except Alice. Hermione went in the bathroom and began getting ready, determined to ignore the girls for the time being. Honestly, were they daft! It's very clear she wants nothing to do with him from how she acts with him. How can everyone be so blind? She looked over and saw Shelby quietly doing her hair at the sink next to her. Shelby looked at her hesitantly before speaking.

"For what it's worth I don't think you seem that interested in Riddle. It looks to me like he's simply pursuing you; a little aggressively if I may say so." She quietly said.

"Aggressive? You could say that... I just don't know why all the other girls can't see that too." Hermione huffed.

"Oh it's not just them, most of the school thinks you're a couple. People only see what they want to see. They see Riddle always talking to you and giving you attention, and they don't bother looking at your reaction to him. They probably wouldn't think a girl would ever not want him if he pursued her."

"He's not that great. Honestly, he's not the perfectly, nice head boy everyone thinks." Hermione bit out.

"Oh I know. I'm one of the few that sees the darker side he has. It's just not right at the surface; you have to look for it. I know he can have a temper, and I know some bad things sometimes happen around him; though he's never blamed for them. His group of friends aren't very friendly either, and yet he somehow has control over all them; like he's their leader or something."

Hermione looked at her with surprise, seeing her for the first time. Her first impression was a shy, timid girl. Now though, she sees Shelby is actually pretty intuitive and observant about other people. She continued staring and Shelby blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, at least someone has some sense around here. I thought everyone was all on the Riddle bandwagon." Hermione finally said with a reassuring smile. Shelby smiled softly and nodded.

They all went down to the Great Hall twenty minutes later, and to Hermione's surprise Riddle wasn't there already waiting for her. Hermione sat at the other end of the table with the girls; instead of over where his friends were, and let out a sigh of relief. She looked up only to see a girl staring at her; actually she was glaring, and if looks could kill Hermione would be a dead woman. The girl was really pretty. Her hair was a rich brown and was really shiny. She had deep green eyes, that were currently piercing Hermione, and fair, blemish free skin. Her full lips were currently pursed in a scowl which took away from the beauty of her features.

"You're Hermione right? I'm Samantha. Are you Tom's girlfriend?" She interrogated. 'Wow she certainly doesn't waste any time, does she?' Hermione thought to herself.

"No I'm not, I have absolutely no interest in him at all."

"Then why is he always following you around like a puppy. If you don't like him you shouldn't lead him on and hurt his feelings. There are plenty of girls here who would appreciate him." Samantha scolded, looking at Hermione with even more contempt at her daring to hurt Riddle's feelings.

Is this girl serious? She's afraid of Hermione hurting Riddle's feelings? This girl needs a reality check.

"I'm not leading him on, he just doesn't take no for an answer." Hermione explained patiently. The Brown girl scoffed however and looked like she wanted to stab Hermione with her fork. She must be related to Lavender.

"Tom wouldn't waste his time on someone who he knows doesn't like him. He can have anyone he wants, so you should be honored he chose you out of much better choices. Stop playing with him and give him to someone who deserves him."

Hermione had to count to ten in her head. This girl was really annoying. She's not going to believe he's capable of being anything less than perfect. Looking at the girl she could see how love struck and blind the girl was to Riddle. It was slightly unnerving. Wait! This could possibly work to her advantage.

"No, Samantha you don't understand. Riddle is coming to me for advice on this other girl he likes, and he won't accept that she wouldn't be interested. Maybe you know her? Her last name is Brown. He told me how pretty she is, but how he doesn't know how to go about attempting to win her over. He just doesn't want to be rejected." Hermione stated, trying to hide back her grin.

Ok, maybe this is a little mean playing with a girl's feelings like this. But, the girl was incredibly annoying, so maybe she could be a complete nuisance to Riddle if she thought he liked her. 'Couldn't happen to a nicer guy.' Hermione amusedly thought to herself.

"What really? That's me, but I always thought he didn't really notice me much; no matter what I tried. It seemed he liked you for whatever reason!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Riddle just doesn't know how to express his feelings very well, so he acted like he didn't care about you so you wouldn't think he liked you. I told him he wasn't going to get anywhere doing that. And you actually thought he liked me? I'm new to this school and completely ordinary. There's no way he'd like a plain girl like me over someone like you." Hermione bit out the last part with a sour taste in her mouth.

"You're right, what was I thinking? I thought he might have liked you because of how smart you seemed, but that probably just annoyed him. I should of known he liked me." Samantha said smugly. Hermione rolled her eyes discreetly. This girl was so idiotic.

"You know if you want to find a guy you should really stop acting so smart; it's a huge turnoff to most decent guys. Guys don't want a girl smarter than her. Though hands off Riddle, he's mine."

"Oh of course, thanks for the advice... And I would never dream of going after Riddle, he would never want me." Hermione said quietly. She internally scoffed. If she wanted a shallow idiot who thought women were inferior she would of said that. She would never dumb herself down for a man!

"Of course he wouldn't, especially since he can have me. So, do you think I should tell him I like him too?" Samantha asked.

"I think you should do everything you can to let Riddle know your feelings. He'll have doubts unless you're completely forward and obvious. So, the best way for you to let him know is to never leave him alone. Seriously, follow him everywhere. Also, touching him constantly will let him know you're interested. And, let him know how submissive you'd be to him and how perfect you'd be for him. Don't stop doing any of that, no matter what. That's your best way to get him to warm up." Hermione explained seriously. Inside however she was laughing her ass off.

"Oh ok, I mean I did a lot of that before to try to get his attention. But, I guess I'll have to step it up."

"Definitely, especially before any other girls get to him first. You need to show him how worthy you are of him."

Samantha nodded enthusiastically and jumped from the table as she saw Riddle approach. Hermione looked over and noticed he looked tired. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his hair was slightly less perfect than usual. What was he doing, covering up his late night activities? She looked over towards the Gryffindor table and noticed Brian was conspicuously absent. She narrowed her eyes at that. He better just be in the hospital wing. If Riddle left him to die, or dumped his body somewhere, so help her she'd end him right now somehow.

She saw Samantha bound over to him and plop down so close to him she was practically in his lap. Hermione smirked to herself, watching how the event would unfold. Riddle looked at the girl with slight disgust, before it was placed with his typical blank mask of indifference. She then observed Samantha chatting Riddle's ear off about how amazing of a girl she is and how much money her family has. She also would noticeably run her hand up and down his arm. Riddle's eyes narrowed a little in annoyance at the audacity of the girl for touching him. He then turned his head and ignored her; going to his plate of food. When breakfast was finished Riddle stood up with Samantha following; wrapped around his arm like a snake. His eyes found her and he made his way over to her, looking down at her expectantly.

"Are you ready to go to class Hermione?" He asked after she simply stared at him. She noticed how Samantha seemed to glare at her with jealousy and a little suspicion; her hand making its way to Riddle's chest possessively.

"Um not yet, I'm not finished eating. But I wouldn't dream of intruding on you two, I wouldn't want you to think I'm some kind of stalker or anything. I can tell how happy you two are together, so I'll give you some time to yourselves." Hermione stated shrewdly. She could see how annoyed Riddle was getting with her.

"Nonsense Hermione, I would be happy for you to join us. Samantha is a friend of mine, nothing more." Riddle retorted. Samantha looked at him in hurt and confusion.

"Oh there's no need to be bashful, I can see how you two look at each other. I would never want to get in the way of others' happiness. You'll never find a girl better than Samantha; there's no need for me to even try to compete with her." Hermione said modestly, giving Samantha a fake praising smile.

Samantha pulled on his arm and stated, "Come on riddle you heard her. She obviously won't bother you anymore since she's realizing how annoying she was to you." Samantha looked at him with big doe eyes that she batted at him like some bimbo from a bad movie.

Riddle looked at her once more; his expression making it clear this wasn't over, before allowing himself to get pulled after Samantha. Hermione smiled widely at that. Finally, she was rid of Riddle's presence at least for the moment. She looked over to see all her friends looking at her skeptically.

"Riddle never seemed interested in Brown before; what's changed now?" Heather asked.

"It was obvious he was annoyed with the girl. Why were you acting like he was completely taken with her? It's obvious he likes you!" Maya put in.

"Are you playing hard to get? Trying to put him on someone else to see what he does and pretending you have no interest?" Alice said bitingly.

Shelby didn't say anything at all; she just silently stared at her in curiosity. Hermione got annoyed with the girls really fast.

"Maybe he just never gave the girl a chance before, but now he saw what he was missing. And no, I'm not playing hard to get. I told everyone I don't like him so there's no reason to." Hermione retorted, before standing up and storming off. The three girls looked at each other before rolling their eyes and standing up also.

Hermione went to her transfiguration class, still slightly annoyed. Ok, so Riddle obviously didn't like Samantha, and she simply set that up to get him off her back. That was revenge for what he's done so far. He deserves to be annoyed and miserable with a girl who won't leave him alone. She finally did something to cause him grief. She however wasn't doing it to play with Riddle's emotions by pretending she didn't like him. She wasn't pretending anything! She honestly could say there's no one alive she disliked more than him.

When she walked in her transfiguration class she saw Samantha actually draped on Riddle's lap! She looked at him to see him closing his eyes, looking like he was trying to stop himself from hexing her. She walked past both of them and heard her trying to persuade Riddle to give her a chance.

"Tom, I know you like me, there's no reason to be so shy about it. Don't worry I like you too. In fact, I can show you how much I like you later if you want." Samantha implied with innuendo.

"Samantha I'm not sure if I can go to that level of commitment yet, I just don't think I'm ready." Riddle explained faux apologetically.

"Oh how adorable! Don't worry we can take it slow, I don't want to overwhelm you." Samantha gushed at him, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Riddle froze and then looked over to see Hermione's amused expression. She grinned at him before sitting in her seat. She noticed how Brian wasn't in class either. Professor Dumbledore then walked in and explained that Brian was in the hospital wing with some bad injuries, and wouldn't be back in class until next week. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at the fact he at least was alive. Though, she wondered how Riddle got him to the hospital wing without any problems or questioning. She did notice how Dumbledore glanced at Riddle and looked at him calculatingly. Perhaps Dumbledore knew exactly who attacked Brian after all.

By the time her transfiguration and DADA classes were over she thought she would die laughing. Samantha had become such an annoyance to Riddle she thought he was going to curse someone in DADA. She kept ruffling his hair whenever he said something. She rubbed his chest and kept telling him how cute and smart he was. She also thought she saw her drag Riddle's hand to her chest to try to arouse him. Suffice it to say Hermione was in an incredibly good mood now.

She walked in to potions and sat down. When she saw Riddle walk in without Samantha she realized she probably didn't get in to the NEWTS potions class; damn! Riddle looked incredibly pissed at off as he dropped his stuff on the desk next to hers. When he sat down and looked at her, she almost thought he looked amused.

"Well, I must say that you are far more cunning than I thought. That stupid girl hasn't left my side today, which I'm sure was your doing; how manipulative of you. This isn't over though I assure you." Hermione stared at him in surprise. He didn't seem that mad; he actually gave her credit for one upping him. He stroked her cheek which she froze at, then dropped his hand to her knee.

"What would Samantha say about this?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Hermione. Did you think that girl would make me leave you alone. That's very naive you know." Riddle patronized her.

His hand slithered up her thigh until it was less than an inch away from her center. She looked at him nervously as he slid his hand back up her thigh, before slipping it under her skirt. It then travelled back up to its previous position, his hand bringing goose bumps to her bare skin from his touch.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Hermione quietly exclaimed, trying to push his hand away.

"Why should I stop? Are you sure you even want me to?" Tom replied with a smirk. His fingers ghosted along her panty covered folds, causing her to squirm uncomfortably in her seat.

"I must be imagining how wet you are then." He whispered wickedly, pushing his thumb against her button of nerves. She jumped so high off her seat everyone turned and stared at her. She blushed before lowering herself down, slightly farther away from him and getting out her wand.

She pointed it at him threateningly, but he simply looked at it mockingly before turning towards the front of the room. After class was over Samantha was waiting for Tom outside the potion's classroom, which meant Hermione didn't have to deal with him. She smiled and decided she would go to the hospital wing to see how Brian was doing.

When she got there she asked Madame Tuoela; the medi-witch of that time, if she could see him. She pulled the curtains back from his bed and gasped at the sight of him. His face was covered in deep cuts and purple bruises. His skin was pale and almost translucent, and his arms were covered in thick bandages. He looked absolutely horrible. She sat down next to him, gently clasping his hand that wasn't injured. Tears started forming in her eyes as she was reminded of Harry. Harry's ancestor was tortured because of her presence in the past. He was even very similar to Harry, personality wise. He was a loyal friend, he could be impulsive, and he wasn't afraid of Riddle. He also had Harry's sense of humor as well. Hermione wasn't thinking when she pressed her lips softly to Brian's. When she pulled away she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see Riddle standing in the doorway, looking positively foreboding. The temperature in the room seemed to drop a couple degrees, as his dark magic swirled around him.

"Well, isn't this nice." Hermione noticed how tightly controlled his voice was. His eyes lowered and she noticed, to her horror, she was still holding Brian's hand. She dropped it quickly and looked at his darkened face, wondering what was coming next.

_So, that's the end of the chapter, I hope everyone liked it! It wasn't my favorite to write, but what can you do? REVIEW, please! I love them, I respond, and they make me want to write the story more if I know people like it :)_


End file.
